Mi gran secreto, Edward
by Lana XX2
Summary: Bella y Edward pasaron una noche inolvidable, y luego el se fue, Bella queda embarazada pide ayuda de una amiga especial,despues de todo eso, las cosas empiezan a ir bien.  EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 1: La mejor noche de nuestras vidas

No sé como hice para convencer a Edward para aquello que ocurrió aquella noche, Edward era muy caballeroso; hasta tal punto en que no quería perder su "hombría" por decirlo así, lo único que le dije fue que, si nos casábamos, yo quería sexo, todo trato tiene su precio, y ese era el mío. Intenté seducirlo de todas las formas; con escote, sin escote, cambiándome delante del… hasta tal punto en que me harte recurrí a la fuerza bruta, literalmente...Emmett, Emmett era mi única salida, no soportaba tener a mi dios griego delante mío sin poder hacer nada más que mirar-le, besar-le y embobarme. Así que me fui directa a Emmett.

-Emmett tenemos que hablar...- le dije, puestos que los demás estaban de caza- es urgente...

-Claro Bella, ¿qué te gustaría saber?, como se forman los bebes, como cabrear a los Cullen, exceptuándome a mi...

Lo tuve que interrumpir, solo decía más que burradas...-No Emmett, no es eso...mmm lo que ocurre es que- sabía que a medida que fuera diciendo eso me iba poniendo más roja por momentos-es sobre Edward y yo...yelsexo-dije tan rápido la última frase que crucé los dedos porque Emmett no lo entendiera, pero no sirvió de nada.

Emmett hizo un gesto de una falsa lagrima que le caya del ojo izquierdo y se la sacaba con la mano, era un pésimo actor, y dijo-Pero que rápido crecen, pensé que no lo preguntarías nunca, ¿haber que quieres saber?

-Quiero seducir a Edward y meterle mano hasta no más poder- cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, me puse tan roja que daba la impresión que solo me bombardeaba la sangre por la cabeza, pero no era eso lo peor, lo peor era que tenia cogido a Emmett de borde de su camisa atrayéndolo a mí con furia y desesperadamente esperando una respuesta...y lo deje ir tan rápido como lo cogí.

-Wow, Bella no conocía esta faceta de ti, bueno en tal caso, si eso es lo que deseas te daré las reglas necesarias empezando por:

1) Sabes que Edward es un tiquismiquis y es virgen desde que nació así que no dudara en matarte de placer

2) Si quieres seducirlo, por las noches ponte un pijama lo más ligero y seductor posible.

-¿Pero de donde saco yo un pijama así?- le miré confundida y el, cómo no, saco una sonrisa malvada, y antes de que hablara le dije: ¡No pienso ir de compras con Alice!

-Tranquila, no hará falta, sígueme.

Le miré confusa perol e seguí igual, subimos hasta su cuarto que era enorme comparado con el de Edward, tenía una cama doble bastante grande, que ironía, y al lado un espejo enorme y con los bordes dorados, no pude evitar acercarme y acariciar-los, me vi reflejada en el...y detrás a un Emmett con un vestido mini negro y muy, pero que muy ajustado.

-¡Estás loco, si Rosalie me ve con eso puesto meta fijo!

-Tranquila no se enterara.-Emmett me lo entregó y dios que escotado, no tenia pecho para llenar eso.-No llenare esto nunca.

-Sí que lo llenaras, Rosalie no lo usa porque según ella, le va pequeño y...- lo detuve antes de que dijera alguna barbaridad.

-Emmett no me interesa.

-Suerte hermanita.

La noche cayo, escureciendo las calles de Forks, mientras yo estaba en el baño, sentada en el borde de la bañera con mi peor pesadilla en las manos, el vestido mini negro de Rosalie, lo miraba fijamente, totalmente concentrada en como "meterme" dentro de eso. Cuando Charlie llamo a la puerta.

-Bella, ¿vas a tardar mucho? ¡Necesito el baño!

-Emmm...si papa, espera, ahora salgo- y con eso se fue.

Decidí ponerme-lo antes de que llegara Edward, y al terminar no podía, no, no me atrevía a mirarme al espejo, seguro que si lo hago me da algo, eso me recuerda a que si me pongo roja delante de él me muero. Sentía como me apretaba el traje, si se lo puede llamar así, y ¡Dios como me levanta el busto!, si Edward no se inmuta así, no se con que lo hará. Me puse la bata, por seguridad; solo faltaba que Charlie me viera así y me mata y de paso me remata; y salí del baño. Baje las escalas y me despedí de Charlie, y volví a subir, mas bien corrí y cerré con fuerza la puerta.

Me quedé cara a la puerta y no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás, y cerré con pestillo-no era tonta sabia que Charlie entraba por las noches a ver si no me había ido con algún novio secreto y por eso puse un papel que decía:"INTIMIDAD", Charlie lo entendería y si no lo hacia se las vería con la furia de Bella Swan-me giré bruscamente y lo vi de pie mirando me raro. Yo por mi parte me asuste tanto que me lleve la mano al pecho:

-¡Joder Edward!-El se encogió de hombros. Se escucharon pasos delante de mi puerta.

-Bella ha surgido un problema. Seguramente estaré fuera toda la noche.

-Estaré bien.- dije dirigiéndome a Edward cuando… ¡Bumm! Me caí. Malditas bambas Nike tiradas por el suelo.-Estoy bien.

-Buenas noches, Bells.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme, y yo me saque la bate sin rodeos y le dije directa…sacando pecho.-Edward…quiero sexo. Me da igual que te niegues. Si no lo haces conmigo yo lo hare contigo. Eso o olvida los besos.

-¡NO! No me saques los besos por favor.

-Ahí lo tienes. Sexo o nada de besos.-Sin avisar…Edward me metió mano, literalmente hablando. Puso su enorme mano en mi escote y lo destripo.-Que directo.

-Bella, te amo, Bella, te necesito- y con esas palabras el me hizo suya y yo lo hice mío. Lo sé muy dramático no; y que tal esta: esa noche hicimos el amor como nadie. Esa noche no podría olvidarla jamás de los jamases.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un día perfecto.

Sentí el primer rayo de sol resbalar por mi piel, y de repente recordé todo lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche y abrí los ojos. Me encontré en mi cama con mi dios griego al lado, tenía cara de estreñido, ¿acaso me había pasado con mis orgasmo?, ¿Espera yo había pensado eso?, relájate, Bella, relájate-que fueron muchos, no pensé que yo, una persona insignificante pudiera llegar a tener hasta 10 orgasmos, bueno con Edward no lo veo imposible-.

-Edward- me miró como si le hubiera hecho mucho daño. Ho ho, seguramente Edward se dio cuenta de que era gay , ¿Que iba a hacer yo con un gay?- ¡Edward no me digas que eres gay!

-¿QUÉ?, no, es solo que...Bella siento haberte hecho esto, yo no quería es solo que estabas tan irresistible que no pude, y yo...lo...lo siento- pobre nunca lo había visto así, parecía tan...culpable, ¿culpable?

-Shhh, Edward esto ha sido planeado, yo QUERIA esto, tu...tú me has iluminado más que nunca o es que no has notado como gritaba de placer por ti, solo por ti...

-Si, al principio me dabas miedo, parecía que te estaba matando...hasta...hasta que gritaste mi nombre entre gemidos y suspiros.- Lo miré y no pude evitar pegarle un morreo.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, y por cierto le debo una a Emmett.- Edward me miró confuso- cosas nuestras.

Me levanté, como no me pegue de ostias contra el suelo.-Estoy viva.-Grite desde el suelo. Me levante y abrí el pestillo, iba a abrir y vi el vestido de Rosalie tirado en el suelo, lo cogí y...o no, Rosalie me va a matar...

-Edward ¿qué le ha pasado al "vestido" de Rosalie?- le miré tensa.

-Mmm, pues, lo he destrozado...¿espera has dicho Rosalie?

-Voy a…ducharme- salí corriendo al baño y cerré la puerta con pestillo.

Nunca pensé que el agua caliente fuera tan relajante, me liberé, pero de repente paso por mi cabeza una sola palabra: _Muerte por una rubia loca,_ se fue como vino, rápido. Era imposible que Rosalie me matara, si lo hacía Edward la mataría y después Emmett mataría a Edward, Alice a Emmett… ¡Seria como una baño de sangre y…ponzoña! Acabe con la ducha y me vestí.

Bajé a desayunar, pero Charlie no estaba; en cuanto acabé Edward tocó la bocina y salí corriendo, con torpeza pero salí igual.

-Hola, ¿has dormido bien?- sabía que estaba siendo sarcástico, porque la noche anterior no dormimos nada, bueno yo porque él no duerme.

-Mmm, sip, y ¿tu?

-Mmm, también- ya habíamos llegado al cole y en cuando salí, como no, Emmett me esperaba.

-Hola Mi queridísima hermana, como le fue ayer por la noche, ¿pudo conciliar el sueño, Bella dama?

-Claro, Em, ¿y a ti como te fue la noche?

-Pues mira ahora que preguntas, yo y Rosalie hicimos lo mismo que vosotros- Emmett me dio ligeros codazos en las costillas y Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada, y bueno los demás, lo demás nos miraron confundidos- Después te lo cuento, Rose.

Y lo vi plantado con su moto negra dedicándome su mirada más cálida.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Llegaste y lo estropeaste.

Corrí a su encuentro, y lo abracé.

-Jake, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido a ver como esta mi mejor amiga, ¿y tú?, te veo muy feliz.

Dios no me podía creer que él estaba aquí, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Pero ahora tenía un problema, ¿acaso se notaba tanto lo feliz que estaba por lo de la noche pasa con Edward?, no imposible, pero da igual, es mi amigo me tendría que entender.

-Veras, ayer fue una de mis mejores noches con Edward, y...- Bocazas,cuando dije aquello, su sonrisa se fue y dio pasó a un Jacob tenso y con una mirada asesina.-Me refiero a que le gane 10 veces al ajedrez…-No me ganaría la vida como actriz.

-¿Qué?, Bella te das cuenta lo peligroso que pudo haber sido, además no intentes mentirme porque tú no sabes jugar al ajedrez. ¿Y tu chupasangre que has hecho?- como se atrevía Jacob a decir eso de Edward, era mi amigo, tenía que entenderlo a menos que...

-¡Jacob cállate!, hago lo que quiero con quien quiero y como quiero y tú no eres nadie para cuestionarlo!

-Bella es que no ves que te quiero...

-No, yo nunca podría querer a alguien que me obliga a dejar de querer la razón de mi existencia, Jacob.

-Yo soy esa razón Bella- ahora me cogía muy fuerte de los brazos y me hacía daño, y lo peor es que todo el instituto, y quiero decir TODO nos miraba y cuchicheaban- Bella entiéndeme, yo estoy vivo y el muerto.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Edward y toda su familia se echaron encima nuestro Edward me alejo de él y Emmett cubrió, los demás se interpusieron entre Emmett y Jacob, Edward me llevó hasta el coche y nos alejamos del estruendo que ocasionamos.

-Que puta…tiene dos hombre buenos a sus pies y otros dos más que la defienden.- Oí decir a Jessica

-Estas bien Bella- me pregunto Edward preocupado. Mientras nos alejábamos.

-Se me ha ido de las manos Edward, juré que lo entendería pero me ha fallado- no pude evitar derramar lágrimas, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el bosque y si no me equivoco íbamos de camino a nuestro prado. Edward me llevaba en brazos y a velocidad vampírica. Fue raro que no me mareara.

Llegamos y nos tumbamos. Creo que nos pasamos tumbados ahí horas porque de pronto empezó a atardecer.

-Bella tenemos que hablar- Edward parecía muy serio, eso no era buena señal- no quiero arruinar tu vida, quiero que te enamores, te cases, tengas hijos y vida, Carlisle y la familia hemos estado hablando, y en el pueblo sospechan de nosotros, debemos irnos, Bella.

-Vale, ¿pero cómo se lo diré a Charlie?

-No lo has entendido verdad, Bella, nos vamos a ir, para siempre y tu no vienes.

Eso me rompió el corazón.

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero soñé algo extraño, Edward me dejaba y se iba lejos muy lejos. Sentía la cama vacía, no sé porque, alertada me desperté y la oscuridad de la noche me envolvía, no veía nada, así que decidí encender la luz, no, ni rastro de Edward. Me levanté asustada y vaya mareo casi caigo en la cama pero encontré el equilibrio (no se dé donde), entonces vi un pequeño sobre encima de la mesa, me acerque y lo cogí, mmm, olía a ¿Edward?

_Bella:_

_No me malinterpretes pero, he hecho esto por ti, porque sé que tu relación con __**Jacob **__es importante, me voy, no intentes buscarme, ni llamarme._

_PD: Alice te ira a ver de vez en cuanto, ella no soporta haber de marchar._

_Te amo, Edward_

No me resistí en llorar, y mucho menos en gritar, gritar y despertar a Charlie. Se había ido, por **su** culpa, voy a matarle y no me importa que se lobo o deje de serlo, ese perro iba a morir, nuestra amistad se había acabado. No pude aguantar más y explote a gritos.

Charlie vino corriendo y abrió la puerta y corrió a mi lado, yo lo abrasé lo más fuerte que pude. Pasamos la noche en su cuarto, abrazados en su cuarto, el me mimaba y yo le decía cuanto le quería, me quede dormía da a su lado abrazados como cuando tenía miedo y me iba con Reneé a dormir a su cuarto. Por la mañana me preparo tortitas y me fui directa a Jacob.

-Jacob Black!-Jacob me vio y corrió a mi lado, con una sonrisa en la cara- como te atreves a sonreír después de lo que me has hecho, me has arruinado la vida y para que lo sepas, te odio y ya no somos amigos, lo has estropeado todo- no pude evitar llorar, el me abrazó, intente imaginar que era Edward, pero no funciono, no tenían el mismo olor, el no hacía que dejase de respirar, el no era frío, me había acostumbrado tanto al frío que me había olvidado por completo lo que era el calor, parecía una estufa con patas, me alejé pero no pude era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Jacob para, suéltame!

-Jake suelta la ya- le dijo Sam- ¡suelta!

Me soltó y me fui directa a mi camioneta, alejarme de todo, eso es lo que quería. Llegue a casa y pasé de Charlie, me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta con pestillo. En una esquina lloré sin parar, me duché y me fui a la cama sin cenar. Así todos los días, varios chicos en el instituto me pedían salir, mi repuesta habitual: No, lo siento pero estoy ocupada.

Un día habitual en el instituto, más bien raro. Yo estaba en clase de bilogía, a mi lado estaba Mike, me empecé a encontrar mal, me mareé, pensé que solo era un mareo matutino, porque no había desayunado, lo cual también era raro porqué últimamente como muchísimo, sentí como me subía por la laringe la cena de ayer, y no pude evitarlo...vomité encima de Mike, por un lado fue asqueroso vomitar, no creo que guste a nadie, y gracioso ver la cara de Mike.

-¡Bella!, Tyler llévatela a la enfermería y Jessica tu, llama al conserje- dijo el profesor.

Tyler me acompaño y la Señora Cope, me envió a casa y yo no pude replicar, me dolía todo sobre todo la barriga y tenía una hambre.

-Bella, ¿cielo que tienes después de Bilogía?

-Emm, Gimnasia.

-Anda veté a casa pareces cansada.

Cuando llegue a casa me prepare un plato lleno de fruta y las sobras de la cena, me sorprendió que me lo acabara todo, aún tenía más hambre y encargué comida china, acabé los deberes antes de que llegara la comida china, pague al repartidor y comí, guardé un poco para Charlie, no sabía si volvería o no, me duché y me fui a la cama.

_Me vi reflejada en un espejo, pero algo estaba mal en mí, no sabía lo que era, me di la vuelta, todo estaba ocurro y la barriga me pesaba, me puse de perfil y ahí estaba yo, gorda, ¿gorda? no parecía gorda...parecía ¿embarazada?, todo dio vueltas y de repente estaba en una casa cálida y hogareña, un llanto me sacó de mis pensamientos, no sé que me ocurrió, me preocupé seguí el llanto de aquel bebé hasta un cuarto; era pequeño , pero acogedora, una pequeña luz iluminaba el cuarto y mi vista se topó con la cuna del pequeño, me acerqué, más bien corrí hacía el, un impulso me obligó a coger-lo. Era pequeño unos ojos enormes, cuando lo cogí paró de llorar, me miró y su risa me alegró el día, pero todo se volvió negro, sentí que debía proteger al bebe pero ya no estaba, sentía como caía en un profundo pozo y..._

Me desperté, estaba sudando hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo, me vestí y mire mi calendario un mes, había pasado un mes entero desde que yo y Edward lo hicimos, un mes desde que me dejo, un mes desde que no me bajaba, así que decidí ir al súper ya que era sábado, y comprar todas las cajitas de pruebas de embarazos posible.

Al llegar a la caja la cajera me miro sorprendida.

-Que nunca has visto a una adolescente comprando pruebas de embarazo, además no son para mi son para...mi amiga...Jessica- sabía que aquí los chismes corrían y también que Jessica me mataría, pero lo tendría que soportar.

Llegue a casa y me bebí todos las botellas de agua y me fui directa al baño, hice las pruebas y la espera me estaba matando cuando pasaron los minutos y miré el resultado, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hay gente que te comprende y hay otro tipo que, pasa de los demás.

Mierda, como iba a decirle a Charlie que _yo_, querida hija Bella estaba embarazada... y Jessica, creo que a estas horas el pueblo entero se habrá enterado y Jake, le debó disculpa...

Salí de casa, cogí mi camioneta y me dirigí a la Push, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Jake, debía prepararme para su reacción y si se enfadaba mucho y no me volvía a hablar o al revés.

Cuando llegue Jake estaba saliendo de casa, tranquilo, bueno al menos hasta que me vio, se puso tenso y se dirigió a mí. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sé porque, y una cosa tenía asegurada, si esto salía mal no podría evitar llorar. Baje del coche, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y, como un impulso, saque mi mano derecha y la apoyé dónde se encontraba mi pequeñín. ¡_La protección ante todo!...Eso no tiene mucho sentido ahora mismo._

-Hola Bella- me dijo sin preámbulo, y de una forma dura.

-Jake...lo...lo siento, es que veras...- no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Bella ve al grano.

Muy bien el lo ha querido, sin rodeos- Jake...- inspire fuerte y seguí mi camino a la destrucción, posiblemente-... estoy embarazada.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, y es raro porque es un campo abierto, pero no se escuchaba ni un pájaro, ni una mosca, nada. Hasta el viento dejo de azotarme el pelo y dejar de silbar. Jake estaba delante de mí, tenso, la mirada perdida...y con una ligera, pero visible ¿sonrisa?, Jake estaba sonriendo, ¿pero porque?

-¿Jake porque sonríes?, no lo entiendo...sonríes pero a la vez estas enfadado, estoy confundida.

-Bella, ¿cómo puedes estar embarazada de un vampiro, más bien de...Edward?- dijo su nombre, no lo llamo chupasangre, esto es raro- puedes contar conmigo si quieres, ya sé que no soy su padre, pero mejor yo que uno de esos niños tontos acosadores de tu insti.

No pude evitar llorar de emoción, Jake no se había enfadado, me estaba ofreciendo su apoyo, y no dudaría en dejarlo de lado, necesitaría a alguien con quién poder afrontar a Charlie. Me tire encima de Jake para abrazarlo y él me consoló.

-Estoy tan feliz, que bien que me apoyes.

-No hay de qué.

-Y respecto a como...

-No quiero detalles, ya se lo preguntaremos a Carlisle.

Ya me he vuelto a desmoronar, Jake a estado tan apartado de todo que creo que no se ha enterado.

-Jake... Carlisle...

-Ya sé que se ha ido pero, me dijo que vendría Alice y que si tienes algún problema solo tienes que pedir-le ayuda a Alice.

-Si es verdad, me ayudarías a decirse-lo a Charlie, no quiero estar sola.

-Sí, claro, vamos ahora- se deciso de mi abrazo y me arrastro a la camioneta, intenté deshacerme de él, pero era muy grande y pesaba.

-Jake para, ahora no.

-¿Por qué?, acaso prefieres que se entere por otros, Bella ya conoces como son los chismes en un pueblo pequeño como Forks.

Asentí, Jake tenía razón, no sería buena idea, si Charlie se enterara por otros sería peor, no, se enteraría del "embarazo" de Jessica, aunque con lo mal que miento, no creo que se lo creyera nadie.

-Pero conduces tú.

-Vale.

El viaje hasta casa fue tranquilo, fuimos en silencio, me maree- no es de extrañar- así que cerré los ojos y pensé en como seria el bebé, mi bebé, aún no se cómo he acebadó así. No me di cuenta de cuando llegamos a casa, pero sé que llegamos.

-¿Estás bien Bella?

Inhale y exhalé fuertemente y bajé del coche. Jake me siguió, y con paso firme, la cabeza alta y como una mujer dura e independiente, entre en casa. Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá viendo un programa de pesca, cuando escuchó el estruendo que hice, giro la cabeza hacia mí, bueno, hacia nosotros.

-Hola chicos.

-Papa, tenemos que hablar.

Fui con paso cuidadoso, para no matarme y para dejar suspense en el aire, pero Jake me adelanto. Suspire, Charlie se dio cuenta de que era algo serio y se incorporo, me asuste y cogí la mano de Jacob y la apreté, pero él no sentía gran cosa.

-Papa, estoy embarazada- sonrió...espera ¿sonrió?

-Felicidades chicos- Ho no lo malinterpretó creía que Jacob y yo estábamos juntos, no, no pero que le pasa a este mundo de locos, y nos abrazó.

Me decisé fácil de su abrazo- no papa- me miró confundido- el bebé no es de Jacob, el bebé es de...Edward- y así fue como su sonrisa se fue.

-Fuera de casa, Jacob esto es un tema privado.

Cuando Jacob salía me día cuenta de que la cosa no saldría bien.

-¿Desde cuándo estás...?

-Embarazada, desde un mes y dos semanas. Te juro que no se me paso por la cabeza...-la he cagado.

-! ¿Que no se te pasó por la cabeza?¡, Bella puede que seas un poco estúpida pero desde luego que no eres tonta, ¿acaso no sabias como iba la cosa...?-sí que lo sabia pero, lo que no sabía es que me pudiera quedar embarazada de un vampiro.

-Sí que lo sé, pero...-entonces caí en la cuenta de una cosa-...como es que cuando te lo dije y pensaste que era de Jacob no te enfadaste…es porque le tienes manía a Edward, o es que le tienes manía, una de dos, responde papa...

El silenció invadió la casa, y Charlie hablo por fin.

-Bella lo siento, es que no me esperaba esto de ti, mi niña va a ser mama.

-¿No...quieres que aborte, lo de en adopción?

-No, Bella es tu bebe, además, Edward es guapo y tu más- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente- seguro que seré el abuelo más guapo con la nieta más guapa y la hija cañón.-No pude evitar reírme de eso, Charlie también empezó a reír. Cenamos un helado de chocolate, que como no, me apetecía comer.

-Tendrás que ir al ginecólogo.

Dormí como nunca lo había hecho, pero recordé lo que me dijo papa ayer "Tendrás que ir al ginecólogo", esa idea me repugnaba, desde pequeña, porque mama me llevó con ella al ginecólogo... y bueno, la experiencia no fue muy agradable. Lo saqué de mi cabeza e intente pensar en otra cosa. Salí de la cama, me duché y me vestí; me mire al espejo y vi una chica pálida, con el pelo hasta la cintura y medio muerta; no es broma, si fuese así ya me habría muerto, ahora en serio, hay estaba yo, plantada delante de un espejo, mirando mi reflejo de perfil, la verdad no pude evitarlo, mire mi abdomen, nada, plano como siempre. Bajé a desayunar y me encontré que Charlie no estaba, como siempre, desayuné, mucho.

"_Espero no vomitar en mitad de clase otra vez"_ pensé, ya que los anteriores días casi, pero casi que vómito, encima de Mike. Subí a mi camioneta y me dirigía al insti.

Cuando llegue, aparqué y bajé, la gente me miraba, me escondí en mi cabellera, pero no era yo, me di la vuelta y hay estaba Jessica intentado librarse de la gente y me vio.

Se acercaba enfurruñada y muy enfadada-¡Tu!- se acercaba más con el dedo índice señalándome _"Acaso no sabe que señalar es de mala educación"_- ¿Por qué has ido diciendo que estoy embarazada?, la embarazada serás tu.

No sé que me paso pero estallé-¡Porque sí, estoy embarazada!, contenta- y con eso me dirigí a clase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: La gente es boba

En todo lo que llevaba de clase(que no era mucho), solo oía a la gente parlotear de mi, diciendo burradas como; "_Bella está embarazada, y lo mejor es que es bebe es de Edward, lo cual conlleva a, Bella es una..._," es cotilleo es el peor de todos, pero claro no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, tenía miedo de como acabarían las cosas, ahora no tenia barriga, pero, dentro de no mucho...quién sabe, espero que las cosas no vayan a peor...

-¡Bella!- lo he pensado demasiado pronto.

-Hola...-me voltee para ver quien interrumpía mis pensamientos...Ángela- ¡Ángela!, ¿como estas?

-Bien, me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría una noche de chicas?

-Noche de chicas- mmm...nop, no me gustaba como sonaba la cosa.

-Sí, pero- se acerco mas a mi- ...creo que es mejor tu y yo, Jessica es un poco pesada…y sobretodo cotilla.

Reí-Si, es bueno alejarse un poco de todo- bajamos las dos la vista a mi abdomen- si ya sabes a que refiero.

-Sí, Bella, si necesitas algo, quiero que sepas que aquí estoy yo para todo.

Le sonreí- Gracias, Ang, por cierto, no sé si podre ir, mi padre a pedido hora para ir al ginecólogo- me dio gracia la cara que puso Ángela, cuando lo dije y no me extrañaría, porque dije es palabra como un zombie- y no sé a qué hora...es.

Nos empezamos a reír sin parar, en el aparcamiento la gente pasaba por al lado y nos miraban como locas.

-Si quieres voy contigo y después vamos a la noche de chicas.

-Vale.

-Ahora vengo- Ángela se fue corriendo hasta Ben, me miraron, Ben me saludo y le devolví el saludo con la mano, le dijo algo, le dio un beso y volvió-...es que Ben me lleva a casa.

-Pues hoy no- alce brazo y lo cogió, nos fuimos hasta mi camioneta como mujeres orgullosas de serlo, y una embarazada de estarlo.

Llegamos y el coche de Charlie ya estaba ahí. Bajé y esperé a Ángela, porque tenía que coger una cosa de su mochila, mientras yo buscaba las llaves de casa. Las encontré, por fin, "_Tengo que hacer limpieza en el bolcillo delantero de la mochila"_, pensé.

-Vamos Ang.

Me siguió hasta la puerta, la abrí, y pasamos las dos.

-¿Eres tú, Bells?

-Sí, papa, también a venido Ángela...

-Hola.

-Hola Ángela, per Bella te he pedido hora en el ginecólogo ahora...

-Ya lo sé, lo suponía, Ángela me acompañara y después iremos las dos al cine, si te parece bien...

-Sí, pero pensaba que sería mejor que yo fuera contigo...

-La verdad es que estaría muy incómoda, y...bueno si no te molesta-Cahrlie se levantó de una forma que no me gusto nada.

-Bella, estaría molesto si cuando volvieras a casa no me enseñaras a mi precioso nieto.

-O nieta.-Dijo Ángela.

Reímos los tres, Charlie estaba raro, y mucho últimamente-¿A qué hora es?- Charlie se fue a la cocina y volvió con unos papeles en la mano.

-Hoy a las...dentro de media hora, donde trabajaba Carlisle. Té- me entregó el papel y lo mire dudosa-¿Bella estas bien?

-Si- no, no lo estaba, es bebe era de un vampiro, y posiblemente, el bebe también lo fuera o fuera raro y me internasen y...se montaría un follón enorme-vamos Ángela.

-Sí.

En un cuarto de hora estuvimos ahí, me empecé a preocupar así que decidí llamar a Alice.

-En seguida vuelvo Ang.

-Ok.

Me alejé y cogí el móvil que había cerca de la sala de espera. Marque su número y espere. Hasta que contesto.

-¿Bella?

-¿Alice como sabias que era yo?- de pronto caí- a vale de igual.

-¿Bella estas bien?- de fondo se escucho mucho ruido-¡Callaos!

-No Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy asustada, quiero que Carlisle, venga lo más rápido que pueda...al hospital.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy embarazada, y no sé si el bebe es normal o un...vampiro.

En el otro lado de la línea no se oía nada.

-Mierda- con toda la rabia del mundo, colgué el teléfono en su lugar, lo coloque bien, pero casi se rompe, casi, pero no.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Ángela.

-Si no te preocupes.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para estar interna en una universidad de ciencias paranormales, ¡cinco!, era mi fin lo sabía.

-Srta. Swan, el doctor Rievert le espera- me dijo una enfermera, que no me caía bien desde ya, me miraba mal, muy mal. En fin, nos levantamos, solo faltaban dos pasos y ya estaría dentro, hasta que lo oí gritar.

-¡Bella!, ¡espera!- oí a ¿Carlisle?, ¿qué hacia el ahí? A no espera lo llame yo.

-Doctor Cullen-Dijo la enfermera con una alegría y coqueteo que no engañaban ni aún burro.

-Vengo ha hacerme cargo de la Srta. Swan- que bien, me llaman Señorita, genial ahora me hacía más vieja. La gente no comprende lo de "_solo Bella"._

-¿Pero, la Sr. tiene hora con él?

-¡Pero nada, ahora dígale que salga de _mi _despacho!- dijo Carlisle poniendo énfasis en la palabra mi, que mono- por favor.

Después de todo ese embrollo, Carlisle estuvo listo para examinaré y yo también.

Ángela miró su reloj- Bella tengo que ir a comprara las entradas si no te importa, además, al fin y al cabo este es un momento entre; abuelo, nieto o nieta y...bueno tu ya me entiendes.

-No me importa, puedes ir.

Ángela se fue, y no pude evitar preguntar a Carlisle- ¿Carlisle como están todos?

-Si preguntas por Edward, ahora está mejor, nervioso, pero mejor, y los demás destrozando la casa de alegría.

-¿Por?-Sentí el líquido frio que me puso en el abdomen.

-Bella no todos podemos tener tanta suerte como tú y Edward, Bella-mientras Carlisle me hacia la ecografía (que pensé que esto era el ginecólogo, pero era Carlisle), no podía escuchar el corazón de mi bebe hasta el 3 mes, pero me daba igual solo faltaban 2 semanas.

-¿Puedo saber el sexo del bebe?

-No, hasta los 4 meses, pero eso depende el bebe también, en los 2, es difícil saber-lo.

-Pues esperare lo que haga falta- Carlisle, iba mostrando-me donde estaba cada cosa, pero claro cómo no, Bella no se enteraba de nada, lo único que entendí y me importo es que estaba bien, y que de momento no había problemas con él, o ella.

Cuando acabó todo, Carlisle me dio la foto del bebé y él se quedo otra, se veía emocionado y feliz, muy feliz. Debía pensar en cómo llegar al cine ya que le di las llaves a Ángela, cogería un autobús y ya, los taxis tardaban y no creo que Ángela comprara las entradas demasiado tarde. Mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Bella?, como ha ido la eco, ¿tardaras mucho?

-Mmm... No se Ang depende de cuánto tarde el bus.

-Vale, intenta venir lo más rápido posible Bella.

Ángela colgó, que iba a hacer ahora.

-¿Si quieres te llevo?

-No, no quiero ser una carga, pero gracias.

-Tan tonta como siempre, anda Bella, igual, tengo que ir a Port Ángeles, y el cine queda cerca.

-Vale.

El camino de ida fue rápido, como cuando iba con Edward, me alegraba saber que estaba bien. Hablamos poco, pero era impórtateme para mí.

-¿Volveréis?

-Yo sí, Alice obvio, y si viene Alice viene Jasper, Esme no quiere perderse tu embarazo, ya que ella también lo estuvo, le hace ilusión todo y creo que cuando decore el cuarto del bebe, enmarcara todas la ecografías de él o ella, Rose esta de luna de miel, otra vez- reímos los dos por aquel comentario- y Edward, bueno no sé como esta, está feliz pero es agonizante su felicidad.

-¿Agonizante, porque?

-Esta tan feliz que ni Jasper quiere estar cerca de él, ¿has visto dos canguros muy maduros?

-Mmm...sí, pero no se ha que viene esa pregunta.

-¿Sabes la parte en que toman las pastillas equivocadas y John travolta sufre lo que Emmett llama "la sonrisa diabólica"?-asentí- pues así tiene la cara- Carlisle imitó la cara que tenia Edward, cundo me di cuenta de dos cosas; 1) llevaba la foto de Edward con la "sonrisa diabólica" de fondo de pantalla y 2 que ya había llegado.

-Gracias por traerme Carlisle.

-De nada, Bella, es un placer ayudarte.

-Por cierto, ¿por enviaras esa foto?- dije señalando su móvil.

-Claro.

-Adiós.

Nos despedimos, y localicé a Ángela, me acerque a ella y la abracé.

-Vamos, ¿qué peli vamos a ver?

-Como estas embarazada, vamos a ver Alicia en el País de la Maravillas- me dijo con voz de bebe.

-¿Solo por eso?

-No, me han dicho que está bien. ¿I como ha ido la eco, traes fotos?

-Bien y si, después te las enseño.

-ok.

Entramos al cine, y los minutos pasaban.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Elecciones

Cuando salimos del cine, Ángela me dio las llaves del coche, y condujimos hasta casa, no en silencio.

-¿Y cuando veré la eco?

-Pues cuando llegamos a casa, Ángela podrías quedarte a dormir, total, mañana es sábado.

-Llamare a mi madre- pensé que la llamaría cuando llegásemos a casa, pero no, cogió el móvil y marco su número, debía de estar desesperada por ver la eco-¿Mama?, bien, bien también, oye, mmm...¿puedo quedarme en casa de Bella a dormir?, vale, dew, yo también te quiero.

Sabía que eso era un si por la tonalidad de su voz, era un sí seguro- ¿Que quieres para cenar?

-Me da igual, yo no soy la que come cualquier cosa- me lo dijo sin ofender, además por parte tenía razón- pero antes debó ir a buscar ropa para mañana, me dejas y mi madre me lleva.

-Ok.

Llegamos la dejé y no me despedí porque sería un poco absurdo despedirse si luego la vuelvo a ver-la, di media vuelta directa a casa, donde me esperaba Charlie, durante el recorrido hasta casa, iba pensando en todo, en Edward, el bebe, los Cullen, yo, la familia, Jacob, Jake, no lo he vuelto a ver desde que Charlie supo que estaba embarazada, cuanto hará ya, dos días(puede que no sea tanto, pero prometió ayudarme en todo, incluso seria su padre adoptivo), padre adoptivo, no Jake lo que quería era que fuéramos algo más que amigos pero no podía(como podría querer estar con mi hermano, que asco), por suerte llegue a casa antes de continuar con esa estupidez de Jake, yo y ser novios.

Aparque mi viejo trasto, cogí la ecografía, me pase mirándola unos 2 minutos, por mi hubiese estado horas, días contemplando esa foto, era hermoso lo que la tecnología hacia, pero a la vez horrible, destruía el maravilloso mundo y lo dejaba reducido a un montón de fabricas y humo, decidí bajar porque seguramente Charlie se estaba poniendo nervioso. Cogí las llaves y entré.

-¿Bella?

-Papa, Ángela viene a dormir y...- en menos de un segundo Charlie estaba plantado delante de mí, esperando algo-...aquí está tu nieto o nieta- le entregue la foto y estaba asombrado.

-Lo vamos a enmarcar.

-Pareces Esme.

-¿Esme?, ¿la mujer de Carlisle?, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Mmm...si, si y porque Carlisle es quien me ha hecho la eco- me miro aún mas confundió- Alice se entero y lo envió para que lo hiciera el, me ha dicho que volverán, pero...

-Pero Edward no...

-No, si...quiero decir, si que vendrá-asentí-...espero-dije bajito.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que ahora viene Ángela -sonó el timbre- Allí esta- abrí y vi a Ángela con una mochila pequeña y a su madre (que me miraba mal, ahora por estar embarazada nadie confiaba en mi)-pasen.

-Hola Charlie-saludo la madre de Ángela, y Ang saludó con la mano.

-Hola señora Weber, ¿como esta?.

-Bien, ¿y ustedes?

-Yo muy bien y Bella...buena ella esta...

-Embarazada- dijo la madre de Ang, con un tono que no me gusto nada, estuve a punto de decirle unas cuantas palabritas, Ángela me dijo "Lo siento" con la mirada, parecía estar muy avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre, asentí para que se tranquilizara, pero su madre continuo-¿No piensa tomar medidas?

-¿Disculpe?- dijimos los tres al unisonó por su falta de amabilidad.

-Si- se giro hacia mí-¿no has pensado en abortar Bella?, es la mejor opción, cuando era más joven, yo quede embarazada, pero no de Ángela, no quería estropear mi vida, así que aborte- lo dijo con todo el orgullo del mundo.

-Mama veté ya.

Asintió, se despidió se fue- Bella lo siento, Bella, Charlie no se que le ha dado a mi madre- estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-No te preocupes, a veces las madres son un poco inconscientes de lo que dicen o hacen.

-Espero que no te pase a ti Bells, porque si no pediré la custodia de mi nieto o nieta- le saqué la lengua.

-¿Ya avíes pensado nombres para el bebe?, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera?

-Pues no, no hemos pensado en nombre, Bella es la madre, yo lo único que hago es renunciar a mis días libre para cuidar del bichito y seria chica. Sé que va a serlo.

-Papa, uno; no sabes si he pensado nombres o no, dos; no te hagas el dramático, tres; no sabes lo que va a ser, yo quiero que sea fácil de cuidar, cuatro; ¿podemos comer comida china?

-¿Podríamos pensar nombre mientras comemos comida china?

-Buena idea Ángela, voy a por la llaves y ahora vuelvo- iba a por las llaves cuando me detuvieron.

-Bella no iras tu ni Ángela, iré yo.

-¿Pero porque?, solo porque este embarazada no significa que...

-Si vas tú dudo que Ángela se divierta con migo y te podría detener por ser la peor amiga.

-Vale tu ganas.

Charlie se fue y nos quedamos Ángela y yo solas.

-¿Vemos la tele?

-Vale- dije haciendo un movimiento raro, pero divertido con la cabeza, esto del embarazo me está sentado raro.

No daban nada en la tele, solo película cutre, telenovelas, futbol, más películas cutres y más futbol. Lo único que valía la pena ver era un maratón de videos famosos de youtube. Vimos lo que en la tele llamaban "La saga de Hitler", consistía en parodiar la misma escena pero con cosas diferentes*, tengo que admitir que era divertido.

-Si es niño ponle Hitler- dijo Ángela en plan sarcástico. Era una de mis mejores amigas, sin contar a Alice, era de fiar, no como otras, te divertías a su lado, era una gran amiga.

-Vas borracha si crees que voy a llamar a mi hijo Hitler.

Escuchamos como la puerta se abría y apareció Charlie con unas bolsas de comida china-Polfavol ayudalian a este viejo lleno de bolsas- Ángela y yo no miramos y empezamos a reírnos-¿Qué?

-Ahora vamos- nos levantamos, pusimos la mesa y empezamos a comer.

-Nombres de niñas- dijo Ángela con una libreta y un bolígrafo.

- Haley- propuso papa.

-Angela.

-¿Qué?

-No, digo porque no Angela- dije.

-Ho que honor- reímos todos.

Mientras ellos decían nombre yo maquinaba uno, hacia mezclas con Reneé y Esme, hasta que salió por si solo-Renesmee.

Me miraron extrañados-¿Cómo se escribe?- deletree el nombre de la peque.

-Me gusta más que los otros, sin ofender Ang.

-No lo haces, oye, ¿te puedo robar el nombre del bebe?

-El nombre si, el bebe no- volvimos a reír.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Mezcle el nombre de Reneé y de Esme, y salió Renesmee. Exótico verdad.

-Sí, pero no creo que tu bebe se una bebida o comida.

-¿Y de segundo nombre?- pregunto Ángela.

-Prueba Renesmee Haley Cullen barra Swan.

-¿Barra?

-Si no se si me casaré o no así que.

-No lo haras.

-¿Y que mas?

-Mmm espera…- pensé, pensé y volví a pensar.- ya esta, Carlie.

-¿Carlie?

-Sí, Carlisle y Charlie.

-Jo que imaginación- dijo papa sorprendido- y que honor.

-Déjame ver.

Ángela me entregó el papel.

Haley

Ángela

Jessica

Erika

Renesmee

Renesmee Haley Cullen/Swan

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen/Swan_

-Este- dije encarcelando "Renesmee Carlie Cullen/Swan, Ángela miraba por encima de mi hombro.

-Es bonito, ¿y si es chico?- apunte "Edward Jacob" en la hoja.

-¿Edward Jacob?

-E.J.

Lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a dormir, soñé con mi bebe sin sexo aún, pero la habitación era grande y de color neutro, en la puerta ponía Renesmee, yo quería a un niño, pero se ve que mi conciencia quiere lo contrario.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Alice

Después de saber que mi conciencia me había fallado (no exactamente, pero la idea de un E.J era perfecta) me levanté corriendo, sentí unas nauseas tremendas, y suerte que Ángela no se entero...

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-lo retiro.

-¡Si, Ang, no te preocupes, son nauseas!- le grité desde el baño.

-Ah- escuche como caía al colchón muerta de sueño, pobre debía de pensar que vivir con una embarazada era agotador, no la culpo, hasta yo me cansaba de mi misma con o sin embarazo.

Tenía hambre así que decidí bajar a desayunar, pero no sabía el que, mire la lista de alimentos que podía comer y los que no; decidí comer unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un zumo de naranja natural(los de los mercados son horribles), en cuanto acabé entro Ángela cansada.

-¿Estás bien Ang?

-Sí, pero tengo hambre y estoy cansada- dijo a la vez que escondía su cara en sus brazos que estaban encima de la mesa.

-¿Puede que estés embarazada?- dije de broma.

-Claro y son quintillizos, ¿no?- se rio, me reí.

-Pobre de ti- me levanté y le ofrecí las ultimas tostadas y lo que quedaba de zumo- te.

-Gracias.

Empezó a comer, mientras yo limpiaba los paltos-Voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme.

-Vale.

Subí y me duché, dejé que le agua corriera por mi piel y me relajara, en varias ocasiones acariciaba mi adoben, con la esperanza de que el bebe lo sintiera, no creo que lo sintiera, pero era agradable y bonito. Acabé, me sequé con la toalla y hidrate mi piel con crema, ya Carlisle me dijo que era importante cuidarse la piel también. Me vestí y justo cuando salí del baño, Ángela salía de mi cuarto.

-¿Puedo?-dijo señalando al baño, asentí- por cierto, ya he lavado los paltos y he hecho las camas porque tardabas mucho, y no quiero que hagas mucho esfuerzo.

-Gracias- y la abracé.

-De nada amiga.

Entré a mi cuarto para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, si todo bien, bajé, no sabía lo que hacer, me asegure de la cocina también, limpia, Ángela era buena.

-Ya te dije que lo había limpiado, ¿no?

-¿Que quieres hacer?

-¿Hacemos los deberes?- propuso, la idea sonaba un poco aburrida, no mentira, demasiado aburrida, en una hora ya habíamos acabado con todo.

Seguimos pensando en lo que hacer, hasta que Ángela dijo-¡Ya sé!, hagamos...- el timbre la interrumpió-voy yo Bella-asentí.

Oía como bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta.

-¡Mama!- ¿Que, su madre ya estaba aquí tan pronto?, bajé las escaleras.

-Hola señora Weber- le salude, Ángela subió a por sus cosas y por lo tanto no vio la mueca de asco que me hizo su madre.

-Ángela nos vamos ya, ha llegado tu tío, y quiere verte.

-Vale, adiós Bella- me despedí, fue una pena no poder estar más con ella, vi como se alejaba con el choche de su madre.

Eran las 3 y no sabía qué hacer, iba pasando canal por canal hasta que vi el National Geographi, estaban dando un documental sobre bebes y el embarazo, nunca me intereso mucho pero parecía interesante ahora, vi el bebe de aquella señora en los 2 meses que llevaba de embarazo, era algo traumático ver al bebe así sabiendo que después sería una hermosura de criatura, los meses iban pasando y el bebe era más grande, hasta que llego el parto, decidí cambiar(no quería ver eso, ya tenia bastante con que iba a vivirlo), vi el canal de Babyfirst*, pronto estaría con ese canal todo el santo día, era increíble porque un día que Charlie no llegaba estuve viendo el canal, ponían imágenes y canciones relajantes para que los bebes que lo viesen y se durmieran y adivina, doña Bella se quedo dormida.

Sonó el timbré, me levanté y fui a abrir, no podía ser Charlie, puede que Ángela, ¿Mike? no, ¿Mama? ,¡Mama, no le había dicho que estaba embarazada!, debía llamarla después de todo esto, me quedaba sin opciones, pero cuando abrí la puerta y el pequeño duende me sonreía con los colmillos brillantes, ¿que hacia ella aquí?

-¿Alice que haces aquí?

-Hola yo también estoy feliz de verte- dé dijo sarcástica.

No me quedaba otra opción-Hola Alice, ¿como estas?, yo bien, y ahora, ¿qué haces aquí?, quiero decir, ¿no tendrías que estar ayudando con la mudanza i tal?- que excusa tan mala.

-La verdad no, porque todo ya estaba colocado, y venia a que te probases la ropa premamá o...que vinieses a casa, estamos muy ansiosos por verte.

A ver era entre el infierno o los Cullen, mmm..., creo que mejor me quedo con los Cullen, si decidió-Vale Alice, me voy contigo pero antes déjame llamar a Charlie.

Charlie no contestaba el teléfono asi que le deje un mensaje;"Hola papa, no estoy en casa, estoy donde los Cullen, si necesitas algo llama allá, estar hasta las 7 o las 6 depende, besos, y te quiero"

Así que me dirigí a casa de los Cullen, Alice no iba rápido (por suerte o me podía ver dado un ataque de pánico por la seguridad del bebe). Llegamos en 10 minutos, no tuvimos mucha charla, puesto que Alice era la que hablaba de ropa, ropa para bebe, cuartos para bebes y bla bla bla.

Baje del coche y no espere que ocurriera lo que ocurrió.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Edward y Reneé.

Bajé del coche y vi a Edward en la puerta sonriéndome como nunca, mi Edward estaba como un dios, un modelo de ropa interior-estas hormonas me van a volver loca-, me mordí el labio inferior de una forma brutalmente sexy, y Emmett observaba por la ventana y empezó a mearse de la risa, lo que dijo hico que mis mejillas se volvieran carmesí al momento.

-¡Edward no la excites que tendrá un orgasmo ahí mismo!- empezó a reírse, como quería matarlo pero no los culpo porque por un lado era verdad.

-No es verdad-dijo Edward.

-Me temo que si Edward-dijo Alice-, concretamente, su hubiera muerto por el orgasmo tan grande, tiene las hormonas revueltas Edward, es normal.

-Alice eso no ayuda.

-Pero Bella...-dijo Alice.

-¿Hormonas?-preguntó Edward.

-No se lo habéis dicho.-Negaron raro porque juraría que aquí ciertas personas, no perdón TODAS estarían pensando en eso, sobretodo Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Bella te estas muriendo?, ¿eres menopáusica?-Emmett rio. Edward vino corriendo cogiéndome por los hombros

-Si claro cómo no, ¿sabes Edward, a veces creo que eres un poco-gesticulé con mi los el dedo gordo y el índice-, demasiado imaginativo?

-No tienes la menopausia, ni te mueres, ¿entonces qué es?

-Estoy...-ho no ahora no, vomite en sus zapatos y su ropa-...perdón.

-¡Dios!, que asco Edward.

-No te preocupes vete a ducharte Bella yo ya me ducharé después.-Asentí.

Alice me acompaño para subir cuando grite-¡No penséis en eso se lo diré yo!

-¿Puedo insinuar?-dijo Emmett.

-No, piensa en los...teletubbies, yo que se pero no en eso.-A Emmett se le ilumino la cara.

-¡Bien!

Me duché y me lave los dientes, Alice dejó la ropa encima de la cama de Edward perfecta y meticulosamente doblada, me daba pena ponérmela de lo perfecta que estaba, solo llevaba la toalla y las bragas cuando entro Edward cogiéndome de la cintura-Edward me vas a manchas.

-No que va- me dijo sensualmente, me di la vuelta y estaba solo con los bóxers de Calvin Klein blancos, sus abdominales eran perfectos a la luz de la luna, pero no podía besarle porque me vinieron de nuevo las nauseas y salí corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe.-¡Bella estas bien!

_Malditas nauseas, y bebe cielo, cuando dejaras de monopolizar a tu madre, _pensé- Si Edward.- Me volví a lavar los dientes cuando levanté la cara para hacer gárgaras casi me ahogo al ver a Edward detrás mío desnudo dirigiéndose a la ducha.-¡Me quieres matar!

-No solo quiero a mi novia con migo.- dijo debajo de la ducha, mojado estaba cañón pero no aguantaba más debía decir-se lo.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- alcé los brazos para después volver a bajarlos- que bien se queda uno después de decir-lo.-Cerré la puerta cuando salí, Edward se quedo quieto en la ducha en shock antes de que saliera, sonreí para mí por la liberación, pero se fue cuando pensé en Reneé.-Mierda.

Edward ya estaba cambiado-era muy rápido en…-imposible que estés embarazada.

-No me crees-negó- vale.-lo cogí de la mano y lo lleve al piso de abajo.-Esme, ¿donde está la foto que te dio Carlisle cuando me vio otra vez en el hospital?

-¿Hospital?-pregunto Edward con voz ahogante.

-En mi cuarto.

-Edward llévame al cuarto de Esme. -Dije extendiendo mis brazos ante él, que me cogió y me llevo hasta el-.¿Querías una prueba?, pues aquí tienes la prueba.-Abrí la puerta y lo vi colgado al lado del espejo de Esme y lo cogí.-Aquí tienes e nuestro bebe.

Se lo entregue a Edward y este no supo cómo actuar, y me abrazó con la eco en las mano.-Dios Bella es hermoso, me has hecho el padre más feliz del mundo, la palabra padre suena rara.

Desde que se lo conté a Edward, antes de irme, nos pasamos toda la hora en su cuarto, el me preguntaba cosas, yo le respondía, me acariciaba el lugar exacto donde estaba el bebe y yo le acaricia el pelo con todo el cariño del mundo.

-¿Nombre?

-Si es niña la llamaré Renesmee Carlie Cullen-barra-Swan y si es niño E.J.-me miro confuso- Reneé+Esme y lo de la barra cosas mías, E.J= a Edward Jacob.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo también.

Me acariciaba el abdomen, y ponía la oreja en donde estaba el bebe, su oído era mejor que una ecografía.

-Bella nos vamos-dijo Alice.

-Yo la llevo-Alice menos de un momento estuvimos en casa, Charlie no había llegado.

-Edward...tenemos que decirse-lo a Reneé-Entramos y cogimos el teléfono y la llamamos, estaba en manos mama, estoy con Edward.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿cómo estáis?

-Mmm...Embarazada. -detrás de la línea no se oía nada-mama, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, es solo que estoy buscando un ginecólogo para que abortes.

-Vale, te estás pasando.

-Papa estará de acuerdo con migo.

-Papa ya lo sabe y le parece bien que lo tenga, mama.

-¡Bella, soy tu madre y para una madre que su hija este embarazada es horrible!- Edward iba a decir algo pero el corte.

-¡Mama, ahora yo también seré madre y esto que estás diciendo es peor!

-Es mejor para ti, Bella, además seguro que Edward te a lavado el cerebro con eso de quedártelo.-Acaba de sentenciar su muerte.

-Señ...

-¡Nadie se mete ni con MI bebe ni con MI Edward, antes de hablar piensa, y Edward se acaba de enterar, el en lo de quedarme-lo o abortar no ah tenido voz ni voto! ¡Adiós! Y no me llames mas, yo te llamare a ti.

-Pero Bella...

-Adiós-la colgué. Edward me miraba asuntado-!¿Qué?¡

-¿Has dejado que tu lado malo se apodere de ti?

-¿Qué?, no, deje que mi lado malo se apoderara de mi cuando Emmett me dejo la ropa de Rosalie.

-Vaya con lo que tiene en el armario mi hermana.

-Ya ves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Edward y yo.

Edward y yo estábamos en la sala mirando la televisión, no había temas de los que hablar, así que decidí sacar-los en cuanto empezaron los comerciales.

-Edward-el aparto la mirada de la tele prestando me atención-¿porque te fuiste?, te alejaste de mi; ¿fue por que pensabas que mi relación con Jake era más importante?

Edward negó con la cabeza-Me fui porque no soportaba verte sufrir, sufrías porque Jacob me veía contigo. Leo sus pensamientos y sé que te quiere más que a una amiga, más que a una hermana. Y no, se que tu relación con Jake es tan importante como la mía. Intentaba protegerte del dolor, no quería, ni quiero verte sufrir. Siento si te he hecho sufrir no era mi intención.- Que dramático podía llegar a ser Edward, dramático y cariñoso. Me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Creo que nuestra relación será un poquitín mas importante que la de Jake.-Acaricié la mi barriga.-Tu ya me entiendes. Yo veo a Jake como mi mejor amigo y el hermano que nunca he tenido, me da igual que me quiera más que a una amiga o hermana, en la vida se tiene que perder almenas dos veces, si no, no es vida.-Le sonreí con una dulce sonrisa y él me devolvió mi sonrisa torcida preferida.-Te quiero.-Lo cogí del cuello y le bese cálidamente.

-Este bebe será el o la mas malcriada del universo entero.-Reímos los dos.

Edward se fue a su casa a "dormir" cuando Charlie llegó. Cenamos arroz con patatas fritas y un huevo. Lavé los platos y subí a ducharme, el agua relajo todos mis músculos, me cambié y entre en mi habitación, Edward todavía no estaba, me estiré en la cama y me quede dormida al momento. No me di cuenta cuando llegó Edward cuando sentí sus frías manos acariciar mi abdomen.-Siento haberte despertado vuelve a dormir.

-No lo sientas, se siente bien.- Puse mi mano sobre la suya y acariciamos mi abdomen los dos juntos.- ¿lo puedes oír?

-Sí. Se mueve mucho, pero tú no lo sientes porque es demasiado pequeño.-Esa noche fue una de mis mejores noches, hablamos del bebe y de cosas sin sentido. Hasta que me quedé dormida escuchando su aterciopelada voz.

Ese domingo Charlie su fue pronto y me quedé sola con Edward-pero claro el no lo sabía-. Edward me preparó huevos con bacón y un zumo natural de naranja, pero yo tenía más hambre y comí toda una barra de pan con mortadela; Edward me miraba horrorizado por la forma de comer. Cuando acabamos-bueno yo-, subí a cambiarme; me puse una camiseta ceñida, lo cual me marcaba mucho la barriga, por encima una sudadera del Bershka de color gris con dos huellas de perro negras y un chándal negro, me puse mis bambas negras y bajé las escaleras mientras me hacia una cola de caballo.

-Bueno… ¿qué hacemos?

-Podemos volver al prado...-digo acercándose a mi mientras me cogía de la cadera-...o ira a mi casa.

-Vamos al nuestro prado...-Hacía un día esplendido, el sol brillaba en el cielo y el prado debía de estar precioso. Cuando llegamos Edward me llevó en brazos a paso humano, si no era muy posible que vomitara. Llegamos sin problemas, tenía razón, el prado estaba hermoso y las flores como siempre, maravillosas. Edward se sentó y yo me senté entre sus piernas apoyando mis brazos en sus rodillas, Edward apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro derecho; yo acaricie mi mejilla contra la suya y le di varios besos en la mejilla, Dimos la vuelta y me apoyé encima del, estábamos tumbados, le besé en los labios, cuánto tiempo hacia que no volvía a besar esos labios; eran tal y como los recordaba, suaves, fríos y duros. El acariciaba mi espalda con cariño, lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, como si no quisiera dejar ir nunca más, nos pasamos ahí no se cuanto tiempo, pero lo que sí que se es qué nos fuimos al atardecer. El era uno de mis mayores regalos, con sé que vale la pena vivir y aún más con nuestro bebe en camino. Él o ella seria la cosa más bella del mundo viniendo de Edward. Mis tesoros que protegería con mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Edward y la eco.

Edward me llevó a casa, tenía que comer; mi barriga gruñía y el bebe seguramente quería comerme por dentro de tanta hambre que tenia. El viaje a casa fue silencioso, pero no incomodo. Edward entrelazaba mi mano con la suya mientras yo tenía la otra apoyada en mi barriga. Íbamos dejando atrás el prado, el bosque, la carreta; hasta que llegamos a casa, Charlie ya había llegado; él sabía que estaba con Edward,-_espero que no se haya puesto nervioso_- pensé. Edward me ayudo a bajar del coche-aún que no lo necesitaba, pero lo hacía porque era; porqué si no, no-.

Edward se puso tenso de repente- Debó irme Bella.- me dio un beso y se alejó con el coche dejándome perpleja delante de la puerta de casa.

Edward por un lado era un cielo... pero por el otro era más raro que Superman con tanga. Entré en casa y me di cuenta porque Edward se alejo tan tenso; delante de mí se encontraba Jacob sentado en _mi_lado del sofá como si fuera el rey de la casa y papa en su butaca, hablando de cosas de hombres.-¡Jake,!, ¿qué haces aquí?-dije acercándome mientras él se levantaba para darme un abrazo.

-He venido para hablar contigo a solas.- Miré a papa y se fue arriba a ducharse.

-Bien ya estamos solos, dime.

-He venido para...pedir la custodia del bebe, ya sé que no soy el padre, pero podríamos probar-lo, solo intentar-lo.-dijo cogiendo-me de la mano y acercar-se dé una forma que no me gustaba.

-No.-dije deshaciendo-me de sus manos, el me miró extrañado.-¿No te has enterado?, han vuelto, ya no te necesito como padre Jake, no te preocupes tampoco quería cargarte el bebe.- le dije con tono de despreocupación.

-Bella, Edward no se merece tu amor.-me dijo rudo.

-¿Jake qué dices?, ¿pero tú que te has fumado? En serio deberías cambiar de camello lo que te vende no es droga, Edward se fue porque creía que yo estaba cambiando mis sentimientos ante el por ti, pero no es verdad, yo a ti te quiero solo como un hermano. No quiero que se repita la misma historia, si probamos a ser algo más que amigos...nuestra relación de amigos se irá al garete... ¿tantos pasteles de barro para que seamos novios y no volvamos a hablarnos nunca más en la vida?, ni en sueños.

-Tienes razón, sería un desperdició de tantos años de experiencia en pasteles de barro incontables.-nos reímos y Jake se quedó a comer y lo pasamos muy bien contando anécdotas de cuando éramos pequeños, como cuando yo tenía ocho años y dije que las Barbie eran un desperdició de plástico imperdonable. Papa limpio los platos-algo que me sorprendió-.

Nos despedimos de Jacob y me duche, Edward me esperaba en mi cuarto, pero lo que no esperaba era verme solo con la toalla, me cambié delante de él-estaba sumida en mis pensamientos sobre el bebe y como crecería la familia-. Edward se puso tenso cuando me puse el sosten delante de sus narices igual que con las bragas-se merecía un castigo por dejarme dos mese-.

Veía en sus ojos lujuria, amor, quería tomarme en ese momento opero lo detuve- Ei semental, se mira, pero no se toca.-me metí en la cama seductoramente para provocar-lo más, era divertido ver las caras que ponía.

-¿Pero si puedo dormir contigo, no?, total no te volveré a dejar embarazada.

-Calla y ben a aquí a velar mis sueños y el bebe.-Dormí con mi ángel velando mis sueños.

_Reneé;_

_Ha pasado un mes desde que volvió Edward mama...estoy muy feliz, me da igual lo que pienses de mi, eres mi madre y su abuela. Cada mes te enviare una foto mía con la barriga y una copia de la ecografía, espero que me perdones algún día. No soporto estar enfadada tanto y aún más que estés avergonzada de mi._

_Besos tu bebe grande, Bella_

_PD: Espero que te gusté_

Fui personalmente al cartero para que entregara la carta, más bien Edward fue a por el cartero y yo le entregue la carta, últimamente estoy muy vaga. En el cole la gente pasa por mi lado y me miraba raro. No habría podido soportar eso si no fuera por Edward. Carlisle dice que voy un mes de adelanto, no le sorprende puestos que es un bebe de un vampiro. Hoy tenía cita con el ginecólogo, con Carlisle. Edward quería asistir, actuaba como si _yo_ estuviera nerviosa, pero yo estaba tranquila sabiendo que era Carlisle y Edward...bueno Edward estaba tan nervioso que Jasper tuvo que "excusarse" para ir a ver a un amigo, no ahora en serio, se tiro por la ventana y huyo.

-Bella ya está todo listo-la consulta era en su despacho, era grande y muy, demasiado higiénico.

Me tumbé en la silla y Carlisle podreció a examinar mi estomago ya hinchado, puso el gel y así de la nada la habitación se lleno de su latido, el latido de mi bebe... ¡Tenia latido!-Wow, parece ser que mi nieto será genial.

-¿Podemos saber si es niño o niña?- pregunto Edward exaltado.

-Si, a ver-Carlisle empezó a mover la maquina extraña alrededor de mi barriga hasta parar-, es niña.

-¡Bien!-se escuchó a Emmett gritar por toda la casa.-Chupaos esa hombres creídos, ¡Seré el mejor tío protector del mundo!

-Pero yo voy antes soy su padre recuerdas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nuestra primera "conversación".

Emmett y Edward tuvieron una pelea extraña a lo hermano pequeño y hermano grande. Ponían morritos y se enfurruñaban como niños, hasta tal punto que el Edward dijo:

-Ahora me enfado y no respiro.-Todos le miramos y al momento se dio cuenta de la burrada que dijo y lo intento remediar-Quería decir que...

-Anda vámonos Cullen, no metas más la pata-. Le dije intentado llevar-lo a la puerta para irnos. Había pasado horas en casa de mi novio, todos entraron de sopetón para ver-lo, querían tocar mi barriga, querían hablar con el bebe, pero Rosalie se mostraba un poco distante. No sabía porque era, tenía miedo de que le hubiera hecho algo malo.-Tengo hambre y quiero ducharme, vámonos.

Le cogía del abrigo estirando-lo como una niña pequeña suplica a su madre de rodillas que le compré una muñeca.-Bella relájate podemos quedarnos un poco más puedes esperar.

-Puede que yo si pueda, pero tu hija no, así que arreando. Mueve tu sexy culo hasta el coche y llévame a casa.

-Oh, ahora Edward es un culo bonito.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, no es un culo bonito, es un culo sexy, más que el tuyo. ¡Zass en toda la boca! Ahora nos vamos.

Salí por la puerta y me dirigí al coche, Edward me siguió y me llevo a casa. El viaje no fue silencioso para nada.-Así que me consideras un culo sexy.

-No solo el culo.-le miré seductoramente-. Tu pelo, tus brazos, tus piernas, tú mismo eres sexy, tanto fuera-me mordí el labio al recordar de repente aquella excitante noche-, como por dentro.

-Soy sexy-seguido de eso empezó a sonar Sexyback*, nos reímos hasta que Edward se puso tenso y después sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-A la niña le gusta tu risa y cree que tú debes ser más sexy que yo.

Bajé la mirada y empecé a acariciar mi tripa.-Eso es verdad, estoy súper buena_-. "Bella desde cuando te has vuelto tan pervertida"_, pare de hacer-lo para arreglar el cinturón que me molestaba en el cuello, entonces dio una patada, sentí como un cosquilleo y después un empujoncito, no dolió pero la sensación fue extraña, estaba flipando en colores-¡Ah!, ¿lo has visto?, ¡me ha dado una patada!

-Sí, quiere que la acaricies, le gustan, le relajan.

-Claro que lo hare, pero mama necesitara dormir, ¿no crees?- Edward se rio.

-Piensa que si no la acaricias no te dejara dormir.

-Mira-la que espabilada nos va a salir la niña.-Volví a acariciar-la, hasta que llegamos a casa. Paré y ella lo noto, me dio una patada.-Tengo hambre, quiero comer, ¿tú tienes hambre?

-Sí, sí que la tiene, te lo agradece.

-Pues vamos.-Miré en casa y Charlie no había llegado aún, entramos y me fui directa a la cocina, preparé unos espaguetis con salsa de tomate y me los comí enteros, después lave el plato, guardé las sobras para Charlie, me duché y me cambié, Edward estaba abajo viendo Glee*, se había enganchado con la serie, dice que son muy buenos con lo que hacen y además sale un chica embarazada, pero no recuerdo el nombre. Bajé y estaba casi poniendo la nariz en el televisor-¡Edward!, me vas a romper la tele.

-Perdón. Te ves monísima con ese pijama.

No era gran cosa, solo una camiseta que me dio Alice cuando se entero, mucho después me lo dio, según ella debía encontrar el perfecto. Era una camiseta Blanca que ponía; Unless you're the person who put this baby In here, or the person who'll take this baby OUT, then you are NOT allowed to touch my belly!* de color rosa y unos pantalones grises.-Gracias, cortesía de Alice.

-La niña pregunta quién es Alice y que…soy yo.

-¿Por qué pregunta quién eres tú?

-Piensa que su papa es Jacob.- Lo dijo tenso, yo me partí de risa ahí mismo.

-¡¿Qué?¡, cielo, Jacob no es tu papa, Jacob es solo tu tío de mi parte, Edward es tu papa y Alice es su hermana, tu tía, ¿llevas pensando eso des de cuándo?

-Des de que él lo dijo.

-No es Jake, no, dios que horror, sería extraño.

-No te cree.

-Dame la mano.-Edward vaciló un poco, la extendió y la cogí. La puse sobre mi vientre y empecé a hacer círculos con su mano.-Y ahora me crees, tontita de mi vida.-Edward sonrió hasta más no poder-¿Qué?

-Ahora si te cree, esta recordando tus sensaciones, tus emociones, los latidos que dabas con los de ahora, los está analizando y ha llegado a la conclusión de que yo sí que soy su papa y que le gusta que la acaricie se siente muy segura, quiere verte a ti y a mí.

No pude evitar-lo y lo cogí de la cara; aplasté sus labios contra los míos, nuestros labios compartían un baile lento pero romántico, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y él me cogió de la cintura, sola había una persona que nos separaba, Renesmee. Dio una patada y no pude evitar soltar una mueca de dolor, se había pasado. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, lo abrace hasta quedarme dormida en sus brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

_Bella:_

_Creí que no podría volver a mirarte a la cara; has hecho lo que quería que no hicieras, tenía miedo que te pasara lo mismo que a mí. Pero entonces lo vi, vi a mi nieto en la ecografía, y tu barriga…era, estabas hermosa, cuando me acordé de que yo te tuve en mí, y pensé como lo estarías pasando; sus patadas, sus latidos…todo, todo lo que tú sientes, lo siente él. Espero volver a verte algún día, he cometido un error, intento remedirá-lo…si me dejas._

_PD: Te quiero y espero que nos volvamos a ver._

_Reneé_

Guardé la carta de Reneé en mi caja de zapatos, la caja donde estaban las cosas de Edward, la bauticé como _La caja de Pandora al estilo Bella_, se que suena estúpido pero sé si alguien la toca o no, el que la toca lo pasa mal y me da igual si es Charlie como si es Edward. La caja tenía una serie de números escondidos debajo que de forma que si alguien la tocaba o la abría (me incluyó), caían y yo me sabia la combinación, el que la tocaba no se fijaba y las ponía de forma diferente. Ahí el culpable; después para saber quién era….vale eso era más difícil, el caso es que esa caja la guardaré con toda mi vida si hace falta. Cuando acabé me puse a hacer los deberes-que no eran muchos ya que solo faltaban dos semanas y dos días para que acabara el curso-. Cuando acabé me fui a duchar, el agua caya por el suelo de la bañera mientras yo me preparaba para relajarme. Cuando entré lo primero que sentí fue como el agua ardía en mi espalda haciendo que la doblara, entonces Renesmee pateo ante la respuesta-¡pero qué mona es mi niña!-, la acaricie y la abrace atreves de mi tripa.

-Aún no te he visto, solo atreves de la eco…pero presiento que serás la niña más guapa del universo.-¡_Claro viniendo de Edward!_

Acabé y me sequé e hidrate mi piel acariciando a mi niña, me comunicaba con ella hablándole y diciéndole cosas bonitas, las cuales no sé si respondía por amor o porque quería dormir, me dio igual, me cambié y bajé a cenar. Olía genial, creo que era carne con patatas fritas y plátano frito, el bebe se removía mucho y yo también.-¡Tenemos mucha hambre!-grité bajando las escaleras.

-Bella tenemos que hablar de unos cuantos- dijo cuando entré en la cocina, y Charlie siempre me miraba la barriga, pero hoy hico algo que no esperé…la acaricio y después dio una patada.

-Renesmee ese era tu abuelo no yo, ¿vale?, así que no te precipites.

-No te preocupes, es solo un bebe.

-Eso es solo una excusa.-Me senté y empecemos a comer.-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Uno; Jacob ha llamado y dos; Reneé quiere venir a verte, a las dos; pero necesita tu permiso.

-Claro, si…que puede.- Reneé vendrá a vernos a las dos.-¿Y Jacob, cuando ha llamado?

-Cuando te estabas duchando.

-Qué raro que no escuchara el teléfono sonar.

-No es raro, estabas haciendo ruidos raros. Le dije que estabas demasiado ocupada.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?-Le dije señalando su plato y metiendo mi tenedor a la vez.

Nos reímos y Renesmee se movió ante la respuesta. Cuando acabamos; limpie los platos y metí las sobras en la nevera; como no tenía nada que hacer decidí ir a ver la tele con mi padre, el partido ya había acabado y estaba a punto de tirar el mando por la ventana porque no daban nada. Pasé por delante de la tele para sentarme y adivina lo que me dijo el muy viejales;

-¡Bella encuentra un canal y quita de en medio barriguda!

-¡Como que barriguda!-me estaba enfadando-Si me vuelves a llamar barriguda no te buscare un canal nunca más.-Me molesto lo que me dijo así que decidí subir a mi cuarto.-Pon el canal+1…están dando una película con Cameron Díaz.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cundo grito;-¡Lo siento pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios!

-Ya ya, lo que tu digas.-Sentía los pies hinchados por cada escalón que subía, era horrible, cuando Edward llegara le haría sufrir el infiero paterno personalizado. Me tumbe en la cama y mire al techo… ¿Cómo sería mi bebe?, ¿Tendría el talento de Edward tocando el piano?, ¿Seria torpe como yo-¡No!...un ruido interrumpo mi meditación, la ventana-¿Edward?

-Si Bella.

-Ven.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Vas a vomitar?, ¿Va a nacer?

-No, no y no creo. Ven voy a hacerte sufrir.-Me senté con las piernas estiradas y le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado y él me miro extrañado.-Tranquilo no muerdo.

-Bien-Se acercó y se sentó delante de mí.- ¿Qué desea mi queridísima embarazada?

Le puse los pies en el espacio de su entrepierna y bajé hasta estar con la cabeza en la almohada. Quedé con las rodillas dobladas y las subí a sus hombros.-Quiero un masaje en los pies.

-Bien señorita. –Empezó a masajear mis pies; en redonda, apretando los dedos, apretando la planta del pie…incluso llegó a darme un beso, yo no paraba de gemir de placer, se sentí tan bien.

-¡Dios!, que manos tienes…tenía los pies hinchados.-Me elevé un poco y lo cogí de la camiseta, lo atraje a mí y le di todo tipo de besos igual que el a mi.-Haceme el amor ahora.

Dio una pequeña risa-Bella hoy no, si quieres mañana por la noche en mi casa o algún otro día…pero que no esté Charlie.

-Prefieres a Charlie o a Emmett.

-Verdad…pero no, ahora no.

-Malo…al menos mimos…últimamente me tienes abandonada quieres que piense que estas con otra.-Le hice un puchero.

-Te hare mimos si te tumbas en la cama.-Ni paso un segundo y ya estaba dentro de las colchas.-Chica lista.

Edward se acerco y se tumbo a mi lado; miraba por la ventana,-normalmente dormía mirando a la puerta pero me cansé-y Edward pego su pecho en mi espalda, empezó a acariciar mi barriga-Eso no sirve de mucho.-Patada.

-Pero a la niña le gusta.

-Pues a mí no.-Edward saco la mano de mi barriga y empezó a hacer cosquillas en mi cuello…me daban escalofríos.-Mmm…eso me vale.-Y con eso me quede más que frita.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Problemas

Patada. Patada. Patada. Patada. Patada. Patada-Renesmee…quiero dormir.-La niña daba cada patada que parecía que me atravesaría. Algo frio y duro me toco el abdomen provocando que parara.-Gracias Eddie…- le dije con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

-De nada.

La luz del sol me atravesó por toda la cara provocando que gruñera. ¡No se puede dormir con tranquilidad!...espera, ¡Sol!, no; Edward no podría venir a clase. Me desperté de sopetón asustándolo, estaba cubierta de sudor y me dolía la barriga y no hablemos de mi hambre.-Sol…

-Sí, sol.

-Quiero que vengas, no puedes hacer que se vaya.-Negó con la cabeza.-Pero incluso tu propia hija te reclama, vas a pasar de ella.-dije tocándome la barriga que ya se notaba demasiado. -¡Dios esta enorme!, ¿tienes espacio cielo?, debes de estar más apretujada que yo qué sé que…

Mire a Edward.-Lo está.

-Voy a ducharme.-Me arrastre literalmente por la cama para poder salir, cuando salí caminaba raro, lo sé porque Edward se aguantaba la risa y notaba que me estaba cayendo hacia atrás.-Soy yo o esta niña quiere que me caiga. –Aprendí el sarcasmo de Rosalie. Edward rio y Renesmee me pataleo. Mi "pateadora" parece una ametralladora, genial.

Cuando acabé de ducharme fui a recoger mi ropa y Edward ya no estaba-Bien, tu papa nos ha dejado tiradas.- Dije elevando los brazos en plan felicidad, la cual de felicidad nada. Renesmee dio una patada. Hoy estaba dando muchas, después le preguntare a Carlisle si es normal. Me vestí, no me entraban los tejanos así que me puse unos leggings negros, una camiseta térmica por debajo de una blanca que me llegaba por debajo del culo, después me pude un cinturón por debajo del pecho y mis botas nuevas-cortesía de Alice-, no era fan de las botas pero estas eran muy cómodas y no tenían tacón.

Bajé con mi mochila y desayuna tostadas y un zumo de naranja, lavé el plato y el vaso y me fui a clase con mi "trasto", sonreí ante su apodo. Edward quería comprarme uno nuevo, pero me gustaba el mío era…único. Tire la mochila al otro lado del asiento y me senté,-por suerte el espacio entre el volante y el asiento era grande, un poco más y no entro. Puse las llaves en su sitio y… ¡Bum!, me di un golpe con la cabeza en el techo, me asusto el ruido iba tanto con el coche de Edward que se me olvido el ruido. Renesmee también se choco…pero con la pared de mi estomago.-Lo sé, yo también me he asustado.

Llegue al aparcamiento y aún faltaba un cuarto de hora, así que aparque en mi sitio y bajé del coche con mucho cuidado. Me choque varias veces con el volante pero no deje que tocara mi bebe por nada del mundo y así fue como acabe con un moretón en la rodilla.-Esto lo he hecho porque te quiero, ya verás cómo se pondrá Edward.- Bajé al final, la gente me miraba, no más bien miraba mi abultado abdomen, intenté esconder-lo con la chaqueta pero fue inútil. Querían mirar, ¡púes que mirasen, ya verán cómo se pondrán cuando ellas estén así o sus mujeres lo estén!, pasé de largo de ellos y me fui a mi clase de Español, me tocaba con Ángela, bueno al menos el día tenía algo bueno.

-Hola Bella.- dijo Ángela sentándose a mi lado.- ¿Cómo está el bebe?

-Bien, mi "pateadora" parece una ametralladora.

-Bueno supongo que es normal.-No estaría tan segura de eso, ya que en realidad tendría que estar de 4 meses pero estoy de 5, creo a menos que crezca demasiado rápido.

-Sí.

La clase paso sin problemas, bueno aparte de que no paraban de mirarme; daba grima, si las miradas matasen seguramente estaría muerta y enterrada hasta el núcleo de la tierra y Renesmee estaba muy inquieta, me estaba empezando a asustar. Mi siguiente clase era matemáticas, nada interesante.

La hora de matemáticas fue aburrida estaba más concentrada en saber si la rana que había fuera saltaría o se quedaría en su sitio que en la pizarra. La rana al final salto. Mi siguiente clase… ¡biología! Y no estaba Edward, no tendría que soportar a Mike. Me dirigí a mi clase correspondiente con las miradas fijas en mí, ¿no se cansaran nunca?, cuando llegue a clase Mike ocupaba el sitio de MI Edward, no me quedaba otra opción que él; me senté en mi sitio. Me miraba, ¡y mucho!, -P_or favor que venga pronto, que venga pronto_-. Mierda. El profesor estaba enfermo y vino uno de guardia, eso quería decir que no se callarían nunca o no… y aún más si es ESTE profesor, este tío pasa de todo olimpiacamente.

-Hola Bella, ¿Dónde está Edward?, ¿habéis roto?, yo me puedo hacer cargo de ti y del bebe.

-Emmm… esta indispuesto, no, no hemos roto y no, no puedes.

Estaba leyendo un libro de Stephen King, cuando note algo que se movía en mi abdomen decidí bajar la vista. Raro.-¿Mike que se supone que haces?

-Parecía que el niño está un poco inquieto.-Patada.

-No es de tu asunto lo que ocurre dentro de mí y es una niña.-Puede que sonara raro, ¿pero quien se cree que es para hacer eso?

-Lo siento no era mi intención.-Pase de él y volví a mi lectura. Me miraba.-Si es niño al final puedes poner-le Mike o si es niña Maika.

-Mike, si fuera niño le pondría EJ y como se que es niña se llama Renesmee.

-¡Qué horror de nombre quien se lo ha puesto!, Edward seguro.- Dijo Lauren que se sentaba delante de mí. Yo no le caía bien, según Edward ella iba detrás de él. Y esto de mi embarazo hacia que me odiara más.

-¡Se lo he puesto yo!

-Pues es horrible.

-Seguro, al menos el derivado de mi nombre no es Laurentium.-La enfade tanto que se dio la vuelta. Dios lo que el odio y la maternidad llegan a hacer. Acaricié mi bebe, Edward me conto que le encanta y que puede sentirlos ya. Cuando la acaricie sentí como esta se iba relajando, me harte; no podía leer y acariciarla a la vez, así que decidí dejar el libro y centrarme en mi niñita. La acariciaba mi abdomen de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, en círculos…hasta que empezó a patalear, estaba jugando. Lo sé porque cuando daba una patada en un lado y yo presionaba, se dirigía al otro lado. Era divertido, sentía como daba sonrisas tontas, hasta que me percate de que me miraban…todos incluidos el profesor. Pero por suerte sonó la campana.

Iba por el pasillo cuando sentí un dolor agudo en la costilla y después otro, este era el peor; sentí como presionaba la vejiga. Pare de sopetón y me aferre a mi abdomen. Era un dolor horrible, intenté caminar; pero dolía demasiado. Decidí llamar a Edward.

No sé como llegue a la puerta de secretaria, entonces fue cuando me percaté de que no había nadie en el pasillo; mejor y tampoco nadie en la secretaria, me senté en el banco que había al lado y saque el móvil, por suerte tenía el numero de Edward en marcación rápida.

-¿Bella?

-Edward…- estaba hiperventilando.

-¿Bella?, ¿estás bien?-Dolor.

-No…me duele…¡Ah!- De repente sentí como un líquido cálido recorría todo mi abdomen. Era sangre.

-¡Bella!

-Edward…sangro…¡Edward estoy sangrando!...¡Ah!-Les oía murmurar, susurros y golpes.

-¡Bella voy a por ti!

Cerré el móvil y sentía como el líquido llegaba hasta mis tobillos, me dio miedo mirar; pero me dio más miedo perderla. Bajé la mirada y me encontré una mancha bastante destacable en la camiseta blanca. De repente oí unos pasos corriendo y en menos de un segundo me encontraba en manos de Edward.-Edward no quiero perderla.-Gasté mi último aliento en ello y así fue como sentí como la oscuridad me absorbía.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cuando el mundo da un giro inesperado.

**POV Edward**

Cuando llegue Bella estaba como…ida. Tenía una gran mancha de sangre por toda su ropa, la sangre llego al suelo debía limpiarlo antes de que alguien se percatara, pero era más importante Bella y Renesmee. Cogí a Bella con todo el cuidado del mundo y lo que dijo me llego al alma.

-Edward no quiero perderla.-Bella cerro sus hermosos ojos y sentí como su corazón iba con una lentitud demasiado preocupante pero no mortal, pero la de la niña era la que más me preocupaba. La metí en la parte de atrás del coche y corrí, iba al máximo pero me concentre en llegar a casa rápido, los latidos de mis damas y los gritos y gemidos de Bella. Era desesperante.

-¡Ya hemos llegado Bella! ¡Aguanta por favor!-La cogí la puse en un sala medica donde Carlisle hacia practicas con credos muertos y tal, sabia bastante pero le gustaba enseñarme. Le agradezco que me enseñara la cesaría.-¡Coged bolsas de sangre compatibles con la de Bella AHORA!-la puse en la camilla y traje la máquina de las ecografías.

Mi error. Subirle la camiseta hasta debajo de los pechos. Limpiaba la herida que tenía, la arteria fue presionada por los dos lados y…exploto por así decirlo haciendo que sufriera una hemorragia interna y la piel no soporto la presión del abdomen abultado de Bella y se abrió una pequeña grieta. Al principio supongo que salió una pequeña cantidad, pero depuse se puede decir…empezó a sangrar por los ojos, los movía como buscando algo; buscando la luz. Se estaba hiendo.- ¡La sangre!

Cuando tuve la sangre, metí la aguja fina en la vena de Bella y me concentre en la herida y el bebe. Todos escuchamos como algo se rompía dentro de ella, se le había desplazado la placenta. Me puse muy nervioso e hice una pequeña incisión en el vientre. Salía más sangre. Bella grito y lloraba. Seguía así hasta que llegue a mi objetivo, Renesmee, estaba desarrollada como una niña de nueve meses, era de locos. Tenía el cordón enrollado en el cuello, intento desenroscarlo pero no lo consiguió. La cogí de la cabeza la cabeza con una mano y con la otra mano puse un dedo entre el cordón y su frágil cuello y se lo desenrosqué.

Enrolle a la niña en una toalla y la puse en la camilla que alguien trajo para ella. Me centre en Bella. Seguía sangrando por los ojos y por la herida, gritaba y gemía. Me sentí un monstruo recordando que no la sede, le había hecho daño, algo que evitaba. Pero ahora tocaba no hacer daño a la niña, ni a mí ni a la familia entera por su perdida. Corrí a un cajón y cogí una aguja de hierro, metí mi ponzoña. Era ahora o la perdía y me negaba a vivir sin ella. Cuando acabé fui corriendo a su lado y con mi saliva le tape la herida. Sentí su sangre en todo mi cuerpo, brazos, piernas incluso la cara, pero lo peor era la sangre que tenía en la boca. La ponzoña se acumulaba más en mi boca y decidí sacarle mas partido. Le puse la inyección en el corazón y grito.-Lo siento Bella.- Cuando acabé empecé a morderla por todos lados; la yugular, las venas de la muñeca, el pliegue del brazo, los tobillos…

Bella empezó a temblar, su corazón se acelero, latía con vida. Parecían los latidos que hacen los colibrís con las alas. La había salvado. Cuando me aseguré de que todo en Bella estaba bien me fui al lado de mi hija.-Lo hice por ti y mama.-Mama. Papa. Nunca pensé que sería papa. Siempre soñé con mi propio bebe, mi regalo caído del cielo. Pero después de la conversión, supe que fue imposible, entonces llega Bella y cambia mi vida. Hace que mi corazón lata sin necesidad de sangre, que vuelva a la vida y de repente me hace padre. Ella me había pervertido hasta el más fondo, a ella fue a quien le deje llegar a lo mas fondo de mi ser.

Ahora sé lo que se siente al ser padre, lo vi en las películas pero nunca pensé en experimentarlo. Ella era pequeñita, parecía muy frágil, me dio asta miedo de cogerla, pero lo hice. Era cálida, su pelo igual que el mío pero con reflejos más claros, tenía la suavidad y color de piel de Bella. Cuando la mire, nos miramos. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Bella. Se ruborizo. El rubor que tanto amaba de Bella y que dentro de tres días desaparecería, nuestra hija lo tenía. Era perfecta.

Bella grito de la nada. Tuve que llevar a Renesmee a un lugar alejado de todo esto, Esme; fue la primera persona que vi, en realidad, estaban todos ahí solo que estaban en shock-Cuídala.- Volví al lado de mi amada y la cogí de la mano. Gritaba y lloraba por la ponzoña, tres días verla gritar. No podría soportarlo. De repente Bella empezó a sollozar y después cerró los ojos. Estaba muy concentrada.- ¿Carlisle? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé Edward. Pero no está muerta lo sé. Escucha sus latidos.-Tenía razón, si me concentraba en los suyos y en los de mi hija pasaría rápido. Lo más raro fue que todo el procedimiento solo duro 45 minutos justos. La velocidad vampírica es lo mejor que podía tener ahora.

**POV Bella**

Lo único que llegaba ver era oscuridad, sentía como era absorbida por ella. Me consumía. No veía, pero podía sentir. Sentí una extraña sensación fina pasando por las venas de mi muñeca, era incomodo. Después una ráfaga de viento paso por mi abultado estomago, era frio.

Una cosa fina me ¿abrió el abdomen?, un líquido fluía por mi cara, estaba llorando, era muy cálido para ser unas lágrimas. No sabía lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Las voces me llegaban difusas, no me esforcé para saber lo que decían. Me concentre en lo sentía mi piel. Mi error, me concentre tanto que sentía como se abran paso dentro de mí, una mano hurgaba en mis entrañas, ¿me iban a robar a mi bebe?, dolía mucho, dolía pensar en eso y dolía lo que me estuvieran haciendo. Intente no gritar, pero fue inútil; solté un grito sofocante y lloraba. Escuche unos ruidos como metal contra metal y después algo frio y húmedo en mi veinte.

Lo peor fue el dolor que sentí en pecho; en el corazón. Fue rápido pero doloroso. Tuve que gritar hasta más no poder. Algo penetraba mi pecho llegando al corazón, después un líquido cálido y frio a la vez se implantaba en mi corazón y empezaba a pasar por todas mis arterias y venas. Empezaba a arder, primero era como cuando pones las manos en el fuego y estas empiezan a calentarse, pero fue a peor; fue como coger unas tenacillas por el lado contrario y la cosa empeoro. Empezaron a morderme por todas partes; era doloroso, lo único que yo podía hacer era gritar y llorar de dolor.

Entonces recordé algo que me dijo Edward hace mucho tiempo, la conversión es dolorosa y es como si te quemaran vivo. ¿Me estaría convirtiendo?, si era eso debía relajarme para no provocar a Edward un trauma o algo. No le gustaba que sufriera. No podía con la quemazón hasta que escuche algo que me dio fuerzas: "Lo hice por ti y mama.", su era su voz, me centre en el sonido y recuerdo que guardaba de él. Me relaje lo suficiente como para controlar mis lágrimas pero no los gritos.

-Cuídala.-oí decirle, y sentí algo frio que cogía mi mano, pero no hacía que bajara la quemazón, sabia quien era: Edward. Me centre en sus respiración, empecé a contar intentando no perder la cuenta, uno, dos, tres…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Cuando el mundo da un giro inesperado.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado; pero cada minuto, cada segundo era una agonía sentía como mi cuerpo pesaba, caía en la nada. La quemazón era insoportable y prefería mil veces la pierna rota que esto. De repente la quemazón fue disminuyendo primero por los dedos del pie y de la mano, subiendo por los tobillos y las muñecas. Todo el calor abrazador se iba a mi corazón y este se aceleraba más.

-Carlisle.-Escuche unos pasos acercarse.

-Va rápido. Queda poco.-Poco. Pero cuanto era poco.

El cuerpo se mi iba enfriando hasta que…¡Oh!, el corazón se me volvió loco y dio su ultimo latido…I abrí los ojos; podía ver las motas de polvo, olerlo todo, oírlo todo…¡era genial! Sentí una mano que apretaba la mía, era cálida y me recordaba cuando abrazaba a un humano, supongo que debía de ser mi Edward. ¡Edward! Me volteé a mirar-lo, pero mi cabeza reacciono antes de pensarlo, era muy rápida igual que Edward.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Bella.-Dijo acariciando mi sien hasta mi mejilla. Creo que mi sonrisa era tonta.

Recordé de repente como llegue a esto; Renesmee. Toqué mi abdomen como un auto reflejo. Nada, plano. -¿Dónde está?

-Bella esta con Rosalie.

¡¿Qué!-¡¿Qué! ¿y qué hace con Rosalie?

-Insistió ella.

-Tendrías que estar tú con ella. Ve a bajo y estate con ella ahora.-Edward me soltó la mano y bajo súper rápido y volvió con ella en brazos. Me acerque a cogerla, pero se alejo.-Soy su madre tengo derecho a cogerla.

-Pero Bella no tienes…ya sabes, sed.-Me dijo Emmett

-¿Sed? Lo único de sed que tengo es una ganas de poder tener a MI hija en MIS brazos.-No sé si fue porque les di miedo, pero me la dio Edward.-Hola Renesmee.

La niña dormía plácidamente, abrió los ojos.-Siento despertarte cielo.-Empezó a llorar y la acorruque en mis brazos. Fue como un auto-relejo, me asuste por ella.

-Oh que bonito. Es como un reencuentro dramático.

Los chicos estaban en posición de ataque, creo que por si hacia algún movimiento brusco.-No creo que muerda a mi hija así que relax por favor.-Me dirigí a mi niña. Seguía llorando.- ¿Por qué llora tanto?

-Cree que la has separado de su…madre.-Edward dijo la frase un poco inseguro.

-Pero soy yo su madre. Renesmee mírame…-la niña me prestó atención pero aun sollozando. Para ser pequeña era inteligente-…yo soy mama, ¿Quién crees que es tu mama?-me puso su mano en mi mejilla y me enseño a Rosalie meciéndola y prestándole toda su atención a ella, diciéndole a mi niña que era su madre.- No. No es ella. Ella no te llevo 6 mese en el vientre. Ella no murió por ti. Ella no cometió un error que me llevo a un sueño que pedí.-paro de llorar y volvió a poner su mano en mi mejilla. Era yo, mi antigua yo; llena de sangre, pálida, moribunda…pero feliz. Y de repente cay en que era ella quien me enseñaba esas imágenes.

-Si esa soy yo, mi bebe.-Paro de sollozar y me alzo los brazos para abracar-la. Era delicada, su piel era cálida como la de un humano y sus latidos comparados con los de un humano podría parecer una bomba a punto de estallar. Su aroma era agradable, pero no para satisfacer mí sed, olí como un perfume de marca; una fragancia parecida a la del Edward y la mía. Pero no para beber.

De repente apareció Rosalie como si nada, me la robo de los brazos.-Hola mi bebe.-Dijo con mucho (demasiado diría yo) énfasis en la palabra mi. La niña me miraba con tristeza. La quería de vuelta con migo. -¿Qué te pasa no quieres a tu mama?

-Sí que quiere a su mama. Pero a la de verdad.-dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado.

-La niña ya sabe quién es Bella de sobras Rosalie, dásela.

-No. ¿Porque ella tiene todo lo que yo no? Tiene un cuerpo que le puede dar vida a otro. Tiene todo lo que siempre desee; una familia. Yo no tengo derecho a eso también.

-Si lo tienes Rosalie pero…

-Déjame a mi Alice. Rosalie hasta que no la tuve dentro de mí, no me importaban los bebe; siempre pensé que eran criaturas que siempre llorando y tienes que cambiarles el pañal cada minuto y segundo del día. Pero hasta que no la tuve no sabía lo que era. Si tú me la sacas yo me muero literalmente. Nadie podría ayudarme, ni Edward ni Jacob nadie. Es pero que te saquen a tu hijo a que no lo tengas. El dolor es mayor de lo que tú te imaginas. Por favor dámela.

Rosalie dio un paso atrás, pensó y pensó, y al final cedió. Me dio a la niña y la abrace como si llevara más de días, años, décadas, siglos sin verla. Si fuera humana ten por sentado que estaría llorando a lo bestia. Pase de largo de todos y me fui abajo con ella. Me senté en el sofá y empecé a hacerle caras y cosquillas.

-No harás que ría, ya lo intenté.-Me dijo Edward.-Ni Emmett a podido.

-Eso ya es raro. Pero debo seguir probando.-Dije eso ultimo con voz tonta. La niña me miraba maravillada. Yo seguía con las cosquillas y besos y caras raras. Hasta que la pobre se rio tanto que lloraba. Yo seguro que tenía una cara de tonta perdida. –Renesmee ¿Donde está mama?- la miraba por la rejilla de mis mano y la pobre se ponía cara de perrito abandonado.-¡Aquí esta mama!- y rio. Decidí parar porque no sé cómo, sentí como ella se ponía delicada y débil. Tenía sueño.

-¿Donde duerme?

-En mis brazos.-Dijo Rosalie con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Perdón por ser grosera pero ahora dormirá con migo.- La cogí y me fui al cuarto de Edward. Todo era diferente; los olores, las sensaciones…¡No sé porque Edward y todos dicen que es malo ser un vampiro! La metí debajo la sabana y la tape con esta. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y en ese momento me di cuenta del dolor de mi garganta. Me la cogí con el cuello.

-Vamos a cazar. No se despertara durante las próximas 4 horas.-asentí.

Hice lo que haría cualquier madre; me agaché y le bese en la frente, cuando salimos di un último vistazo dentro y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

-Eres la mejor madre que podría tener.- Dijo acercándose y besándome el cuello.

-Gracias. Vamos a cazar esto es insoportable.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: El tiempo pasa.

La sangre corría por mi garganta haciendo que esta se calmara un poco. Pensé que la parte de beber sangre seria asquerosa pero es como beber agua…pero a lo bestia. Edward iba de un lado al otro matando a los ciervos; ¡cuando yo había acabado con 3 el ya se había comido 7! Lo miraba…era tan sexy verlo cazar, era rápido y ingenioso como un puma y sobretodo limpio…yo en cambio era más…sucia. Me levante y me acerque a el por la espalda, lo abracé.-¿Ya has terminado?

-Sí, eres tan limpio.

-Bella después tenemos que hablar.-Dijo muy seriamente.

-Va...le.

Volvimos a casa cogidos de la mano; y mi mente volvió a mi hija y al problema de Rosalie. Suerte que llegamos y que Edward no puedo leerme la mente.-Voy a hablar con Rosalie, cuida de Renesmee por mí un momento.

En un segundo Edward fue substituido por Rosalie. Estaba como triste.-Ya sé que fui muy maleducada contigo…pero…no sé esto de la maternidad me tiene tan confundida y…

-No te disculpes lo entiendo.-Pues yo no lo creo.

-Si puedes quedar embarazada.-Lo solté de golpe.

-¿Qué?-Me miro confusa.

-Bueno no embarazada pero si puedes adoptar, es mejor si adoptas a un bebe de días…comprenderá mejor lo de los vampiros. ¡Bueno ya me entiendes!-Se le ilumino la cara con un brillo de esperanza.-Parece que esto de ser vampiro me ha abierto mas la imaginación.-Se escucho a alguien llorando.-Lo siento pero tengo que darme a la fuga. ¡Me las piro vampiro!

Subí arriba al rescate de mi hija y lo que me encontré me dejo sin palabras; Edward con la niña en brazos meciéndola intentado que se relajara, ahora bien, lo más raro es que le pobre tenía una cara de miedo que era de película.- ¡Ey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si-. Y en un momento ya tenía a la niña en mis brazos, en cuanto me vio paró de llorar y sonrió alzando las manos para tocarme la cara; era yo y Edward abrazándome.-Quiere decir que te quiere abrazar.

La acomode y la abrace con cuidado para no ahogarla, pero era ella quien me "ahogaba" a mí. Le bese la frente y baje abajo. Rosalie me miraba como impaciente.- ¿Qué ahogo?

-Darle el biberón. Sangre. -apareció Edward con un biberón como de metal y me lo entrego. Me quede allí parada con la niña en brazos sin saber que hacer.-Es mejor si te sientas y la inclinas.- ¡Vaya! Estiro los brazos-¿Puedo?

-Claro.-Le di a la niña que me miro como extrañada. Rosalie se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté delante de ella. La tenía en el pecho y con el biberón delante de ella.

-Así ves.-Me la pasó y la puse como ella me enseño. Cuando le puse el biberón en la boca a Renesmee empezó a beber como una posesa y hacia ruidos raros. ¡Era una monada!

-Vale tengo que admitirlo. Estoy flipando en colores.-Después de 20 minutos estaba durmiendo en mis brazos. De vez en cuando se movía bruscamente o movía los labios como si estuviera mamando así que decidí poner su pulgar en la boca y para mi sorpresa y chupaba como con el biberón.-Esto de ser madre es genial.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: El tiempo pasa.

Era domingo y me encontraba delante de la puerta de mi casa. Estaba nerviosa pero teína que tragarme los nervios. El aire no era fuerte como otras veces, pero si frio. Llevaba gafas de sol para disimular los ojos rojos. Toque el timbre. Edward estaba detrás-en el coche- y Renesmee miraba por la ventana sentada detrás en la sillita. Se abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Papa!-dije abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa enorme. Pero creo que se asusto.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estabas? Y tu barriga ya no está. !¿Qué ha pasado?¡

Trague ruidosamente.-Pues…hubo complicaciones y…-me gire para que salieran del coche.-…la niña nació antes.

Edward se acerco y me entrego a Renesmee. -¿Bella como es que esta tan grande?

-Mejor que entremos.-En que pedazo lio me he metido. ! ¿No podía ser una adolescente normal que hace el amor con su novio vampiro con condones sin quedar embarazada?¡ No, tengo que ser una ex -humana que tiene una hija y que ni se imaginaba quedar embarazada de su novio vampiro.

-Bien que ocurre.-Exigió papa.

-Papa…-me saque las gafas pero con la cabeza gacha. La niña jugaba con mis gafas de sol.-…

-Bella no hace falta que lo hagas si no quieres…-me dijo Edward de forma que solo que yo lo escuchara.

-No, si que hace falta….Papa he cambiado. -Decía mientras levantaba la vista.

-Bella dime que eso son lentillas.

-No, no lo son. Soy…vampiro. Ya lo sé…seguro que estas pensando; "Bella está loca". Pero no lo soy... y si estoy loca, pero eso es otro coso.-Mi padre levanto el dedo índice señalando a Edward.

-Yo también…y mi familia.

-¿La niña lo es también?-Pregunto papa.

-No porque quede embarazada cuando era humana. Carlisle dice que es semivampira.

-¿Por qué Bella? ¿No eras feliz siendo…tú?, !¿Tenias que convertirte en un chupasangre?¡-Eso me ofendió.

-¡Papa no tenia opción era vampira o me moría sin haber vivido casi! ¡Yo hubiese muerto por dar a luz a una persona a la que amo con mi vida! ¡Pero si muero Edward viene conmigo seguro!-si fuese humana estaría llorando y ahogándome.

-¿Podrías haber muerto?

-Edward explicase lo tu.-Edward me dio a Renesmee y me senté con ella en el sofá. Edward y Charlie se sentaron en el sofá largo. Yo intente tranquilizarme mirando por la ventana, y funciono. Renesmee me enseño el suceso de 2 segundos atrás; yo gritando llorando sin lágrimas. Estaba asustada. La abrace para consolarla a ella y a mí también. Sus latidos me relajaban mucho.

-Bella dio a luz este jueves y por eso falto el viernes; fuimos para cubrir la tapadera, al menos mis hermanos…yo tenía otras obligaciones.-dijo mirándonos y dedicando una sonrisa paterna a Renesmee. La niña la correspondió.- Su parto fue violento…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Carlisle no te hubiera dejado entrar.

-Es que hice yo el parto.-Papa se puso rojo, violeta, lila, rosa y verde.

-¡Has hecho el parto sin experiencia alguna!

-Carlisle me enseño hace mucho tiempo, ara siglo i medio.-Charlie se quedo pasmado ante lo de "Ara siglo i medio".-Con cerdos… porque le daba miedo que metiera la pata pero lo hacía bien.

-Ah. Antes has dicho que fue violento… ¿Por qué?

-Porque le rompió los huesos inconscientemente, pero a Bella le daba igual. Ya la conoces.

Mi padre me miro y sonrió.-Si. Nuestra Bella ya es mama, es independiente… ¿me dejo algo?

¡Mierda Jacob!-Edward tenemos que hablar a solas.-Le deje a papa Renesmee.-Renesmee…-me prestó atención.-…no muerdas al abuelo.- Asintió.

Fuimos a la cocina.-¿Qué ocurre?-Me pregunto Edward cogiendo me de la cintura mientras yo lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Jake.-No se puso tenso. Algo que me sorprendió.-Tengo que ir a verle. El me quiere y…esto le sentara como un balde de agua fría.-Edward seguía igual…pero con una sonrisa.-Edward… ¿Qué está pasando que no me has contado?

-Ve a verlo, pero acuerda de llamarlo.-Me beso la frente y lo abrace muy, muy, muy fuerte como cuando abrazas a mama o papa pero solo que a Edward.

-Te quiero mucho.-Le dije con voz de niña pequeña.

-Y…

-¡Bella! ¡Edward!-grito Charlie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: ¡Renesmee, Jacob, Jella y la Boda!

_-¡Bella! ¡Edward!-grito Charlie._

Edward y yo nos miramos preocupados ¿Y si lo ha mordido y se esté desangrando en el salón? ¡_Bella se positiva!_ En un segundo ya estuvimos… ¡Gateaba! ¡Mi niña estaba caminando!-¡Renesmee estas gateando!- Parecía que iba forzada pero ligera a la vez. Se sentó y me miro durante 5 segundos. Y se cayó al suelo de la risa; esa risa del bebe que vi en Youtube. Reía y reía balbuceaba. Fui rápida a cogerla. Y la abrace como nunca.

-¡Ta ta!-dijo ella. Se la pase a Edward. Y fui a por el teléfono móvil.

-¿Jacob?-sabía que mi voz era distinta.

_-Hola bella. Quería que vinieras a la Push._

-Genial. Pero...

_-¿Pero?_

-¿Tiene que ser en la Push?

_-¿Por qué lo…? Ah…ni me has avisada._

-¡No podía estaba de parto! Y sufriendo en el mismo infierno.

_-Pues quedamos en el Parque ahora. Ven sin Edward._

-Vale.- Colgué. Me gire en dirección a Edward-Lo siento. –Cogí el bolso.-¡Adiós familia!-me di la vuelta. -Adiós mi bebe.

-Adiós.-me dijo Edward.

-No iba a dirigido a ti sino a la niña.-la niña se encogió de hombros y dijo adiós con la mano.

-Me las piro vampiro.-_"Como estoy con lo del vampiro"._

Cogí el coche de Edward-mi gran volvo negro- y me dirigí al parque…sin nombre. Era raro que Jacob me llamara (lo de llamarme no) y le insinuara lo de mi vampirismo cambio y no matara por teléfono. ¿Qué trama? ¿Y porque dijo que no viniera Edward? ¿Por qué Edward no le ha molestado que lo dijera? ¿Por qué pregunto tantas cosas sin dentro de 5 minutos me las responderá Jacob? Por fin llegue.

Jacob, una chica, una chica, Jacob. ¿Su hermana? Cerré el coche, cogí el bolso negro y plata que me dio Alice y me dirigí a lo desconocido (puede que exagerase un poco pero para dar un poco de drama). -¡Hi Jake y…desconocida! ¿Cómo va?

-Bella esta es Jella*. Jella, Bella. Es mí…

-Su novia.-acabo la frase por él. Mi mano se quedo paralizada y mi boca se caía lentamente. Era hermosa, muy guapa. Tenía el pelo lacio pelirroja, y unos ojos verdes que te dejaban asombrada. Su piel era fina, no muy pálida pero tampoco morena. Sus labios finos y los dientes eran perlas-Eres fría.

-¿No te la dicho?

Jacob hacia una forma rara con la mano debajo del cuello. Puse cara rara. Ahora hacia "para" con las manos.

-¿Decirme el que?-Dijo Jella mientras se giraba sonriendo a Jake. Jake paro de sopetón cuando se grio.

-Decirte…que…trabajo con el agua…y esta…fría. Si eso.

-¿Surf?

-No.-ya decía que tramaba algo. Quería cargarme un trabajo.

-Tienes un barco.

-No…lo sé.-La verdad no sé si Edward tiene uno; puede.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es sí o no.

-Pues no se…si mi marido-¿marido? A Jella y Jake se le abrieron mucho los ojos-…tiene uno. Anda mira qué hora es…tengo que recoger a mi hija.-Mierda. A Jella se le abrieron más los ojos.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-…Renesmee.

-Wow. Qué…original.

-Es una mezcla de la madre de mí…marido y la de la mía. Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Me monte en el coche y salí de la bola de líos que acaba de hacer. Cogí el teléfono y marque el número de Edward.

-Hola cielo.-me dijo dulcemente.

-Hola. Me he metido en un lio.

-¿Que has hecho? ¿Atracar un banco?

-No. Creo que es peor porque sé que te hacía ilusión a ti.

-¿Qué?

-Nos hemos casado antes de que naciera Renesmee y tienes un barco.

-Pensé que nos casaríamos de otra forma y respecto al barco…ya tengo uno, pero lo tiene un viejo amigo.

-Oh. Bueno ya hablaremos después.

-Vale. ¿Qué? Si se lo diré a mama.-se escucho cosas raras por el audífono.- ¿Hola?

-¡Ta ta! ¡Ma!

-Hola Renesmee. Ahora llego a casa.- Colgé y salí disparada a casa.

Me vibro el móvil dentro del bolso. Lo cogí. Un mensaje.

"_El nombre es trabalenguas llámala Ness o Nessi…y respecto a lo de marido… ¿es verdad?"-Jake._

"_¡Gracias por el nombre! Lo usare. Y respecto al marido…no estamos casados… ¡Pero nos casaremos!"-Bella._

Me subí al coche y me puse en marcha.-A casa de Charlie pues...

Cuando llegué aparque el coche y vi como Edward saludaba con la niña en brazos. Les devolví el saludo, me apresure a llegar a la puerta y entrar. Casi me doy de ostias con la niña y Edward. Estaban demasiado cerca.- ¡Dios!

-Bien. Ahora explícame por que nos casamos.

-Jacob tiene una novia...y bueno ella es muy...normal.

-¿Que tiene de malo que sea normal?

-Jake no le ha dicho nada...y yo metí la pata con mi bocaza. Ella dijo que era fria y me invente una excusa mala.-Me miro para que continuara.- Le dije que mi "marido" tenía un barco y después solté la excusa de "Anda mira que horas es tengo..."-lo dije con mucha euforia que hasta la niña se asusto-y solté lo de la Nessie.

-¿Nessie?

-Sí. Jacob me ha dicho que la llame Nessie o Ness.-La mire.-Cielo...-me prestó atención-...Nessie-puse un dedo en la mano derecha.-...o Ness. ¿Cuál te gusta más para ti?-Levanto su manita y con el dedo índice señalo el de la derecha...después el de la izquierda.-Bien te llamaremos de las tres formas; Renesmee, Nessie y Ness.

-Aguanta a la niña.-La cogí mientras el se arrodillaba.-Bella Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo aunque me lo hayas pedido tu antes?

-Si.-La niña aplaudió.-Si mami se casa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… perdón por el retraso.**

Chapter 18: ¡Renesmee y Jacob!

Mi niña había hablado por primera vez. Raro que supiera lo que significado "casa", bueno es hija de Edward.

Lunes. Mi primer día de clase siendo vampira…y separándome de Nessi. Que nerviosa y triste que estoy. Mire a Renesmee que dormía en mi antigua cuna en mi antiguo cuarto-que ahora sería el suyo-. La cuan era blanca; con decorada con flores rosas hechas a mano. Pétalos de un color rosa delicado con la tija verde claro. Cambiamos el color de la habitación; era azul verdosa y ahora es blanca con más flores. El pecho de Renesmee subía y bajaba y su posición era adorable; tan pequeña e inocente. Me daba miedo separarme de ella. Papa prometió cuidarla con su vida pero no sé…

-¿Bella?-Se asomo Edward por la puerta. –Vamos…-Se acerco y me abrazo por detrás apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-¿No podemos hacer campana?

Negó con la cabeza. Asentí.-Vamos.-Me despedí con un beso en su frente y cerré la puerta con cuidado si hacer ruido. Bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano sin hacer ruido. Yo con cara larga y muerta-mas que ahora- y Edward guiándome por ella.

-Papa acuérdate de darle de comer…adiós. No lo olvides.

-Tranquila Bella, ve a clase.

-¡Bella! ¿Y tu barriga? ¿Has perdido al bebe?- Jessica. Tan cotilla como siempre.

-Emm…no está…ella está bien.

-Oh…te veo diferente…¡Quítate esas gafas!

-¡No!-Me aparte rápido. Me miro raro.-Tengo…conjuntivitis. ¿No querrás que te la pegue y que tus azules ojos se pongan tan rojos que se te pete una vena?

-¿Se te ha petado la vena?-Dijo Eric.

-No pero ha estado a punto.

-¡Tienes razón no puedo dejar que eso le pase a mis bellos ojos azulados! ¡Si no como seduciré a Ed…! Digo como seduciré a los chicos.-Sera perra.-¡Aléjate de mi!

-Aléjate tú. Así perderás peso para seducir más. -Asintió y se fue corriendo.-Loca… Vamos Eddie.

-Claro…Bells.

-Oh no. Ya han empezado con los diminutivos. ¡Corred, sálvese quien pueda!-Dijo Mike.-Se me han terminado las oportunidades.

El día paso normal, a parte de un montón de gente que preguntaba por mi barriga y por el bebe. Por lo demás todo marchaba…un momento.

-Edward ¿Dónde están Rosalie y Emmett?-Raro que Emmett no haya dicho ninguna de sus burradas. Y que Rosalie no me criticara o…no creo que me critique mas.

-Están de luna de miel…otra vez.

-Otra vez…pero ya habían ido antes.

-Sí pero han ido a…no se que han ido a hacer.-dijo Edward un poco inseguro.

-Edward que crees que han ido a hacer…

-Ah…seremos los siguientes ¿no?-_Pervertido._

Las clases acabaron y era hora de ir a casa, tenía unas ganas enromes de ver a Nessie.-¡Venga Edward, no te pago para que conduzcas como una anciana!

-No me pagas.

Me acerque seductoramente a él.-¿En serio?-El coche dio un arranque bestial, y en menos de tres minutos estuvimos delante de mi casa. Yo por supuesto, ya estaba dentro, creo que ni espere a que aparcara el coche.-¿Nessi?-La niña vino corriendo vestida solo con pañales.-Hola mi amor.

Y, el tiempo pasó hasta que llego la graduación. Ya no necesitaba las gafas pero si lentillas, sería raro ver que Bella Swan tuviera los ojos dorados como los otros Cullen ¿no? Bueno, Nessi esta enorme, alta para tener 5 meses, suerte que sacamos fotos de cuando aparentaba 5 y ahora se lo enseñamos a los amigos que están impactados con su belleza- es hija de Edward no. El tiempo paso rápido hasta el día de la boda.

**A ver, voy a explicar las razones de mi gran ausencia, el final de la historia me ha pillado en el tercer trimestre, que es cuando tienes que estudiar de verdad, he estado teniendo exámenes a ostias, todas las semanas con 4 exámenes o más. Pero ahora que ha empezado el verano, subiré el último capítulo de la historia, y puede que escriba otra, me lo estoy pensando es subir otra, la idea es buena, os dejare un summary de la historia en el ultimo cap**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… perdón por el retraso.**

Chapter 20: Epilogo

El vestido era palabra de honor y parecía una tela gigantesca enroscada por todo mi cuerpo, su color era de un blanco roto con una especie de joya en medio de los pechos. Mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño con algún que otra mecha suelta, mi maquillaje era simple, con tonos pastel y los labios rosa. La ceremonia empezó; veía como Emmett iba el primero sujetando a Nessi, que era ella l que portaba los anillos. Esta monísima, hermosa. Su vestido era a su medida, ya que el que escogió ella era demasiado grande, Alice lo modela para ella y ahora estaba perfecta. Su vestido hacia juego con su pelo cobrizo recogido en un pequeño moño, con el flequillo suelto. Mi damas de honor lo siguieron: Rosalie, Alice, Ángela y mi madre-ya lo sé, quien escoge a su madre, yo, si no lo hacia montaría un escena, además, no tenía suficientes damas y no quería a Jessica entre ellas. Y las seguí yo por último, cogida del brazo de mi padre. Gracias a Dios el pasillo no era muy largo y llegue rápido junto a Edward. El estaba más que perfecto, su atuendo era muy pasado de moda, pero para esta ocasión era de lo más refinado, y estaba sexy con eso.

Dimos los votos, dijimos el sí y nos dimos el beso de casados. Lo demás eran saludaciones, y bla bla bla. Lo más bonito fue ver a Edward bailando con Renesmee. Edward babeaba por ella, se embobaba cuando la miraba dormir. Y lo más raro ver como el Dj se equivoco y puso una canción rápida y Emmett bailando como un zoquete. En general todo salió bien, incluso vino Jacob, sin Jella, ya que ella pensaba que ya estábamos casados.

Lo que no le contamos a nadie Edward y yo, es que consúmanos nuestro amor en el avión privado que contrato, al parecer no nos resistimos el uno al otro.

**Lo demás os lo dejo a vuestra perversa imaginación ya que la vida de un vampiro es eterna y me moriría escribiendo sobre ellos. Como os prometí en el ultimo capitulo, aquí os dejo/explico la idea de mi próximo fic:**

_**Edward, el hijo del famoso doctor Carlisle Cullen, es médico y cree necesitar unas cortas vacaciones; relajantes, lejos de la civilización. Así que se va a la Isla Esme. Ahí encuentra a una bella muchacha, que no es lo que aparenta ser de espaldas a él.**_

**No se si me he explicado bien en el summary, en tal caso, dadme vuestro punto de vista y empezare con el fic. **


End file.
